Total Drama Revenge of the Campers
by Writer-Brooke-And-Intern-Cas
Summary: Get ready for this new and exciting season of Total Drama! 20 new contestants, some new and some old challenges, all back on Wawanakwa Island! The twist- All the contests are held by previous campers! Join us this season for even more drama on Total Drama Revenge of the Campers!
1. Chosen!

Contestants have been chosen and so have the Interns! Go on to see the episodes!

By the way, I will be writing more fanfictions similar to this in the future so be ready to have your OC's sent in again for the chance to be chosen in Season 6!

App forms will go up when that's ready but for now enjoy Total Drama Revenge of the Campers! ~Intern Brooky


	2. Episode 1: Intros!

"Welcome to Total….Drama…. Revenge of the Campers!" Chris announced as the camera zoomed in on him.

Standing to the left of him were 2 interns, waiting for Chris's approval to begin their part of the show.

"In this exciting season we have 20 all new contestants, all coming to Wawanakwa island!"

Just at that moment, a boat not too far off the coast seemed to be under attack by cannons.

Chris turned his head gruffly at the 2 interns who winced.

"Tell Chef to stop firing the cannons, the boat can't sink until I'm finished with the introduction!" Chris stage whispered to the 2.

Right away the first intern -an excitable teen- saluted Chris and ran off towards the location of the cannons while the second one -a toned down teen- stood by, still awaiting Chris's signal.

"As I was saying, this season is full of drama- as always. A bigger twist is we are having some of the previous campers coming back to host the contests and challenges!" Chris smiled on, continuing his intro.

This was the intern's signal and he rushed off to tow over the blackboard with a few large posters.

"As you can see, all the contestants from previous seasons will come." Chris continues, pointing at the 4 pictures from the 4 seasons.

"The originals from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, the additions from Total Drama World Tour and as a special treat- contestants from Total Drama Revenge of the Island." Chris finished the intro.

"Oh, here the campe- I mean co-hosts!" Chris continued in mock surprise.

The half sinking boat came closer to the dock, the passengers looking worried out of their minds.

"Chris, I'll call my lawyer!" Courtney threatened from the boat, shaking her fist at her.

The intern put the board back and came to help them with their things.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Owen laughed as he got off the still-sinking boat.

"You've always got something weird going on don't you?" Gwen rolled her eyes and stepped off the boat.

Izzy appeared out of nowhere and laughed loudly. "Is this going to be anything like when I was last here? I WAS A SPIDER!"

Chris focused the camera back on him and finished his intro.

"This is Total Drama Revenge of the Campers!"

He walked off towards his nice cabin yelling to one of his interns "Destery! You take care of the co-hosts for now; call me back over when I'm needed!"

Destery rolled his eyes and continued helping the co-hosts.

The other intern ran up to help him.

"You guys really don't have to do this; we can take care of ourselves." Zoey politely declined Destery's offer to help her with her things.

"But, this is what Chris is paying us to do!" The excitable teen intern started to freak out, breathing rapidly and twitching slightly.

"Brooky, CALM DOWN." Destery ordered.

Brooky dropped everything, stood rigid straight, placed 2 of her fingers on each temple, barely missing her caramel bangs and crossed her light brown eyes, slowly closing them.

Most of the others gave her weird looks as Destery rolled his eyes and continued to help with the suitcases.

A third intern walked up slowly behind Brooky and Destery.

"Umm, Destery? What's wrong with Brooky? Is she practicing a voodoo ritual or something?" The intern started to freak out, her auburn hair bouncing as she widened her hazel eyes.

"Demonica, you _seriously _need to stop thinking that everything we do is crazy. It's called quirky." Destery half-glared at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Okay. But I'm concerned! What is she doing?" Demonica continued, starting to worry.

Brooky broke her trance and sighed.

"Sorry Des, I'm not having the best of days." Brooky quickly apologized and bowed politely.

Everyone was now staring at the 2 interns.

Well everyone but Izzy and Dawn.

Dawn walked over and lightly touched Brooky's shoulder.

"Your aura is very light, the happiness radiates all around." Dawn smiled.

Brooky looked up at her, smiling brightly.

"Really? Thank you Dawn!" Brooky laughed and bear-hugged Dawn, making Dawn stumble.

Izzy however was already off somewhere in the forest, having seemed to come with absolutely nothing.

"Does everyone have their things?" Destery asked to the crowd of people. He never realized that there were so many of them, even if he had watched all of the seasons.

_It's just because I'm meeting them. Finally. _Destery thought to himself as he received a few nods.

Demonica walked over to the sinking ship, careful not to get too close to the edge of the dock.

"How can Chris waste so much money on ships if he's only going to make them sink?"

Bridgette walked over and watched with Demonica.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"It's because of my daddy giving Chris so much money even though the paparazzi couldn't follow me." Dakota perked up.

"I can't believe he still paid him even after I was turned into a monster!"

Almost everyone rolled their eyes at Dakota's remark.

"Well it's not just that, he's sponsored by his own line of hair gel, his previous acting funds and multiple donations from companies." Sierra almost started to ramble, still knowing every fact about Chris and everyone.

"Hey guys, another ship is coming!" DJ pointed out, noticing the other ship coming.

"Chris is going to kill us!" Brooky rushed around, carrying 6 bags in one hand and 8 in the other.

"Come on Destery! Get their bags!" Brooky yelled at him, hobbling towards 2 very nice cabins.

Everyone else just stood watching them, confused.

"Demonica, get Chris!" Destery yelled, carrying 10 bags in each hand and another was sitting on the top of his head.

He hobbled over behind Brooky, grumbling complaints about ruining his perfect black hair.

Demonica jumped a bit, scared by the command.

"Alright, I'm going!" she ran off towards Chris's cabin.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do? Stand here while another boat gets sunk?" Scott yelled towards the Interns.

"Follow Destery and Brooky, they will help you from there!" Demonica yelled back, jumping even more at the sight of the boat coming closer.

They all shrugged and walked in the direction of the 2 interns.

Chris came back just in time as a camera came into view.

Demonica then disappeared, having stage fright as well as being afraid of everything else.

"Oh look at those new campers, smiles and glee on their faces. We should let them know that this is the most safe and respectable place in the area." Chris smiled and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Alright Chef, go ahead."

The camera switched over to where Chef was, in the woods next to several cannons.

"I won't miss." Chef smiled grimly and put down his walkie-talkie.

With a practiced aim, he launched several cannonballs into the engine of the boat.

As a result, the boat burst into flames and the passengers were heard screaming.

The camera jumps back to Chris. "I think that was the perfect welcome." Chris smiled innocently and watched the campers swim over with their things.

The first to arrive on shore was a tall teenager who looked very angry.

Chris just smiled on the dock, not intimidated by anything.

"I'm going to kill you Chris. You ruined my jeans!" The boy yelled, clearly p!ssed off.

Indeed, the teen's previously white jeans were now covered in sea-weed and sand.

"So this must be Blake Stevens." Chris smiled and greeted him.

"Yeah, I'm Blake. I'm also suing you." He growled and tried to brush the sea-weed out of his lime green and sky blue hair.

The second to arrived was less angry, actually almost pleased.

"You have forever ruined my pink flats and white skirt, but I'm still so excited to be here!" The girl smiled hugely, trying to cover the fact that she hated being dirty.

"This is Evelyn Jacobs I presume?" Chris asked nicely.

"Yes, that is moi!" She again smiled and waved to the camera.

The third and fourth contestants arrived ashore.

"Ha! Chris, that was the best prank _ever_! It awesome to be here dude, can't wait to see what you got coming!" The girl in a green tube top laughed off the flaming boat incident.

"That was so rad!" The next teen ashore with the girl added.

"Pranks are so awesome!" He continued.

"Auralee Izaxe and Jeremy Deysa. Nice to see you guys!" Chris laughed, liking the fact that some campers actually appreciated his pranks.

The 5th teen washed ashore.

"Chris, that wasn't your best introduction. When you blew up the boat last season was cooler, but this is fine too." The Indian girl told Chris honestly.

Chris glared at her. "This is Karkitten Maraline." He stated flatly.

"Oh good, here's a few more teens."

3 more teens came onto shore, 2 of them wearing almost identical items of clothing.

The first teen walked onto shore, right onto the dock and went right into Chris's face.

"You ruined my best leather jacket and you also are kinda p!ssing me off. If you ever do _anything_ like that again, I am dead serious- I will kill you." Chris backed off quickly.

"H-Hello Emily Lion." Chris stuttered, actually slightly afraid of the teen.

She growled and stalked off the dock and stood next to Blake.

The other teens backed off right away, Blake just continued cleaning himself off, completely ignoring her.

Chris then looked relieved as Chef joined him on the dock.

The 2 teens who had arrived with Emily were exchanging awkward glances.

"Ryuu Tokuna and Mea Ki. You guys looked like you planned your outfits for today." Chris stifled laughter as he realized how much the 2 truly looked alike.

Ryuu was wearing his fox hat and his regular clothes (red hoodie, yellow t-shirt; nothing special) and Mea was wearing a fox shirt and fox ears.

Ryuu looked up at Chris. "We had no idea." He spoke for the both of them.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night. However, there are still more contestants to show up!" Chris looked at the other 2 who arrived on shore.

The first one was extremely shy, hiding her face while brushing off the sea-weed.

The second one was arrogant and posed for the camera.

"I'm Andrew Garcia." He continued posing, showing off his abs and slicking back his already slicked black hair.

"Yes. We realize. And also Alana Crosswire. Welcome!" Chris tried to ignore Andrew and get the camera's focus back onto him.

"Daniel! Camera on me!" Chris yelled at the cameraman, another one of his Interns.

He rolled his eyes and brought the camera back onto Chris.

"There's still 9 more campers, let's not waste time." Chris continued, waiting for the others to arrive.

5 teens finally arrived on shore, being followed by 3 more teens.

"Finally, you guys were taking forever!" Chris complained, looking at his watch.

The first teen stood and looked at Chris square in the eye.

"That may have been the coolest thing ever, but I'm not forgiving you for soiling my extensions! Wait a second, where did my Game-Buzz go?" The colorful teen freaked out, searching the shores.

"Leda "Monster Bunny" Moore has arrived." Chris introduced her.

"You mean this failure of a game console?" One of the other teens held up a small gaming console which was covered in sea-weed.

"You take that back!" Leda yelled, grabbing her console and hugging it tight.

"That wasn't nice! Come on, it's our first day, can't we all get along?" A third teen fluttered over and asked sweetly.

"Umm, lemme think about it. NO." The teen smirked and growled.

"Samantha Brewer and Vinettra Jones. Just remember: Drama is good!" Chris smiled at the forming enemies.

Another teen smiled over at Vinettra. "Some people just aren't as forgiving."

Vinettra smiled back.

"But I know there must be some good in her heart, I know it!" The teen added.

"Hello Kasumi Lufkin" Chris added, unhappy that she was trying to stop the drama.

Drama meant ratings.

Another teen followed them up, excited.

"I'm just glad to be here." He smiled, straightening his pink tie, his black button up shirt and his beanie partially covering his pink hair.

"Ha! You're wearing more pink than I have seen in my lifetime!" The teen who followed him while arriving on shore smirked.

Instantly the previously excited teen pulled out his katana and was ready to slash the girl.

"Don't you dare hate on me for my color preference." He growled and put the sword back.

"James Shortbread and Leyanna Gunn. Welcome." Chris smiled, the drama increasing again.

The last 2 teens on shore looked up at Chris, awaiting their introduction.

"And of course Shimazu." Chris smiled.

"At your service." The calmer teen bowed as the more buff teen said at the same time "Yes, that is me."

The 2 looked at each other in shock.

"Yes. Shimazu Kazuhisa and Shimazu Yoshihisa."

The 2 then realized this and rolled their eyes at Chris.

Checking his watch again, Chris looked exasperated.

"That's all the time we have today, it looks like we will choose the teams next time since your introductions have taken forever."

Chris growled again at the *seemingly* 19 teens on the shore.

"But Chris, there's another camper you haven't introduced yet!" Leda called up to Chris.

"Seriously? Alright, let's make this quick." Chris looked down at the shore.

"Right. Kenneth Greywalle. Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes at the teen who already had his nose in a book.

"Again, this is Total Drama Revenge of the Campers! Join us next time to see who gets put on which team! Peace out!" Chris ended the show, the camera fading out.

* * *

_**Author's note- I'm SO SORRY if this kinda sounds like a script, I'm not used to writing in third person so I kinda get spacey, sorry :/. But anyways, reviews are love and the second episode is in the making! ^.^ ~Intern BrookyEdit- OH MY GOD I FORGOT KAMERYN AMELIA ROWLEY OMG OMG OMG OMG IM SOOOO SORRY, SHE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR, its kinda heard to keep track of all 20 SORRY ~Intern Brooky**_


	3. Episode 2: The Race to the Teams

After the camera faded out and Daniel gave Chris the signal that the camera was off, Chris turned around and was going to yell out to his Interns.

"Chris, you forgot _another_ camper!" Blake yelled up at him.

Chris quickly did a head count.

There were only 19 teens on the shore.

"Dang it." Chris muttered.

"Kameryn Amelia Rowley, _that's_ who I missed!" He said aloud to himself.

A teen floated out of the water and onto the shore.

"Umm yeah, but it's okay Chris, I don't really care. As long as I'm here." She smiled and tried to make the best of it.

Chris wondered how this would damage his ratings, but still yelled out to his interns.

"Nate and Demonica, go get the challenge set up! Destery and Brooky, deal with the campers while I get iced tea. Daniel! Make me an iced tea!"

Chris yelled as she walked off towards his cabin again.

Chef laughed slightly, passing the interns.

"Good luck, this looks like a feisty bunch." He laughed again, following Chris to the cabin.

The interns scattered about, not exactly knowing how to make Chris respect them for once.

"Hello, I'm Brooky." Brooky introduced her self nicely, looking over the crowd of 20 teens.

She liked having some power instead of how she's usually treated by Chris.

"And I'm Destery. While Nate and Demonica get the first challenge set, I'm supposed to do something. Don't remember what and I don't really care. So Brooky will do most of the talking."

Destery let Brooky have her moments of glory, sitting back on a lawn chair.

"I remember! We're supposed to show them around camp!" Brooky said excitedly, pulling Destery out of his chair.

"Let's go!" She smiled brightly and gestured them all to follow her.

She first walked to the dock.

"The Dock of Shame. Also the Catapult of Shame. But this season, Chris isn't using either of these. I can't say what he's planning since it's a big secret. Top secret. Hush-hush."

Brooky rambled on, pointing out the obvious.

Destery knew that Brooky isn't always like this, she was just a bit overly excited.

Plus, with her mild case of Multiple Personality Disorder, she constantly was bi-polar, having random mood swings and changing her voice as well as putting on wigs and crazy outfits.

A natural born Cosplayer gone overboard.

The only way to get her to go back to normal is for her to concentrate.

As she did before, her rigid back, hands to her temples and crossing her eyes always "re-booted her" as her mother said before.

He followed Brooky, smiling at her crazy quirks that showed all the time.

"This is the confessional. You talk to the camera and confess about your time on the island, you confess about things and you just talk. It's almost like a video diary for everyone back home!" Brooky continued, still rambling on.

The rest of the group walked on to the cafeteria, but not Andrew.

He walked into the confessional.

The camera in the confessional buzzed on, the view switching over to him in the confessional.

"Alright, I'm on this island. Chris has to hog all the spotlight. The girls on this island are really pretty; let's see if they can resist me." He winked at the camera arrogantly.

"But, I'm here to win." He smiled evilly.

He then left the confessional and caught up with the rest of the group.

As they walked around the camp, The 20 campers were so shocked at the condition of the island- horrible.

By the time they rounded back to the main part of camp by the cabins, Chris walked by, Daniel with the camera followed.

"This is Total Drama Revenge of the Campers!" Chris started the show, signaling that the interns should go and get the first 2 hosts from the 40 or so previous campers who were chilling in their nice cabins.

"In this episode, including our 20th camper Kameryn, we will now pick the teams with a challenge." Chris smiled as the rest of the campers looked around, completely confused by what would happen.

Destery came back with Ezekiel the monster and Courtney.

"Here are our first co-hosts of the season. Take it away Courtney!" Chris walked out of camera sight, grabbed his ice tea off the tray Daniel was holding and to the camper's cabins.

Courtney waved at the camera then looked out to the 20 contestants.

"This challenge is a race. You have to out-run Ezekiel here, running through the woods following the path marked with blue flags."

Courtney started, patting Ezekiel on the shoulder then wiping her hand on her pants.

"Keep running until you arrive at the finish line. Chris will put you on your teams then. Go!" Courtney yelled, blowing into a whistle.

The whistle scared Ezekiel, which made him angry so he then scampered off into the direction of the campers who all ran terrified.

"This is _so_ not the way I wanted to meet the cast members!" Evelyn yelped, not being able to run very fast in her pink flats.

"All we have to do is pass the blue flags and out-run Zeke. It's not even a hard challenge." Karkitten told her, ignoring the fact that her white platform boots weren't made for running.

"This way." Shimazu Yoshihisa announced, leading them towards the first blue flag.

Emily followed behind him, running faster.

Her talent for running was coming in handy.

In third behind Emily and Shimazu was Shimazu Kazuhisa.

He was used to running 3 kilometers every morning, it almost surprised him that anyone could be faster.

The fourth and fifth behind them are Ryuu and Mea.

"No one can catch the fox." Ryuu said to himself and to Mea.

"AHEM. _Foxes_." Mea smiled and sped up, equaling Ryuu's speed.

Alana followed behind, a surprising 6th place so far.

She tried to catch up with Ryuu and Mea since they seemed to be nice, but she wasn't fast enough.

Ezekiel followed the 20 campers until he noticed a donut hanging from a nearby flag.

He jumped for it, gnawing on the donut and tearing it apart.

"Yes! He fell for it, ha!" Auralee laughed as she continued to run, being the cause of the donut.

She loves pranking, so to win in challenges by doing so was a bonus.

Auralee was in 7th, closely followed behind Samantha yelling. "Out of my way prankster!" as she passed Auralee, putting her in 8th.

Vinettra, who was running with such grace, it resembled a butterfly at flight was in 9th.

"I remember racing my brothers last year, I won every race! I guess this isn't like back in California!" Leyanna remarked, surprised that she was in 10th place.

Kenneth followed behind in 11th place, only able to be this far ahead because he is strong for a bookworm like him.

"Come on you guys! It's called a race, not a walk!" Leda followed up Kenneth, yelling back towards everyone behind her.

"I'm trying to keep up Leda! I just don't want to be attacked by Ezekiel!" Kasumi yelled up to her, coming into 13th place.

Andrew was behind Kasumi, not bothering to really try running. He only hung back to flirt with the girls.

"So Kasumi-chan, how are you?" Andrew heavily flirted to Kasumi.

Either she was oblivious or saw through his flirting and she said "I'm good, but I'm better feeling better by the moment since I'm beating you!"

She then ran closer to Leda, still following behind her.

Kameryn passed Andrew, taking his spot in 14th place.

Jeremy was close behind, hoping to beat Andrew.

James shortbread was actually _walking_ behind them, not bothering to care that Ezekiel was on his heels in 17th place.

Evelyn was right behind him, trying to run but failing.

"Your color choice is amazing!" James commented on Evelyn's pink poofy top.

"Could we discuss fashion after the challenge?" Evelyn asked, seriously surprised that James was making common chatter in the middle of a contest.

Karkitten was behind Evelyn, also trying to run but failing because of her choice in fashion.

In 20th place was Blake, who was fighting Ezekiel off his boots.

"Get off you absurd monster!" Blake yelled, shaking his boot to get Ezekiel off.

Ezekiel growled and continued to gnaw on Blake's combat boots.

* * *

Shimazu neared the finish line, passing Chris who assigned him to a team.

"Shimazu, team Zombie Zebras. Stand over there." Chris pointed to the left of the finish line.

Emily crossed the line next, breathing heavily.

"Emily, team Terror Turtles. Over there." Chris pointed again but this time to the right.

He continued on like this, assigning each person who came in consecutive order to a team until 19 teens stood by him.

"Do we have everyone _this_ time?" Chris asked exasperated.

"We're missing Blake!" Leda called out, somehow already knowing who everyone was.

"Ugh, right. The angry kid." Chris complained.

He grabbed his walkie-talkie "Courtney, you have Zeke right?"

Only buzzing came from the other side, a static crackling.

Then a loud growl came through clearly.

"Courtney?" Chris asked again.

"_Ahhhhhhhh! Chris, Ezekiel and I are caught by one of the stupid mutant bears from last season!_" Courtney yelled, her voice filled with terror.

No one knew where Blake was.

Then the bear stumbled into view, holding Ezekiel and Courtney tight.

Then followed by Blake who was struggling to get Courtney and Ezekiel off the bear.

"Yo, mutant freak of nature! You wanna biscuit?" Blake waved a torn up donut in front of the bears' face.

The mutant bear right away dropped Courtney and Ezekiel, running towards Blake.

Blake started running backwards, still holding the donut.

"You really want it? Then _fetch_!" Blake yelled, throwing the donut like a Frisbee farther into the woods.

The bear rushed past Blake and into the forest, following the donut.

"Well done Blake. You're on team Terror Turtles." Chris directed him as his new team cheered for him.

He didn't acknowledge a single one.

"So here are the teams," Chris announced, standing in between the 2 teams.

"Team Zombie Zebras and Terror Turtles. Team Zombie Zebras have the following campers: Shimazu K and Shimazu Y, Ryuu, Alana, Auralee, Leyanna, Leda, Kasumi, James and Karkitten."

There seemed to be tension in the group, including Leyanna and James who hated each other on sight.

This pleased Chris. More drama meant more ratings.

"Team Terror Turtles has the following campers: Emily, Mea, Kameryn, Kenneth, Andrew, Evelyn, Jeremy, Sammy, Vinettra and Blake."

This team seemed to be alright, except for the fact that Andrew and Blake seemed to hate everyone other than themselves.

Evil also meant ratings.

"Zombie Zebras, you have this cabin," Chris gestured to one of the 2 cabins.

"And Terror Turtles, you guys get this one." Chris gestured to the other cabin.

"You guys now have until tomorrow the get settled!" Chris finished.

The campers headed to their cabins, some quietly chatting with another.

Daniel turned off the camera and Chris headed back to his cabin.

"Nate, Daniel and Demonica, your cabin is with Terror Turtles. Destery and Brooky, you're in Zombie Zebra's cabin. Be their mentors for the next few weeks. Make sure there's drama!" Chris yelled out.

Brooky and Destery grabbed their packs and headed to the Zombie Zebra's cabin.

In this season, Chris didn't have enough in his budget for interns care so he's throwing them in with the campers.

* * *

The confessional camera buzzed on to see Alana sitting gingerly, covering her face still.

"So, I'm finally here. I can't believe that I'm on the show. But, did Chris really have to blow the boat up?"

She asked politely and quietly. She was a bit miffed that Chris had already tried to kill them -twice- but she ignored that fact. She uncovered a little bit of her face under he chestnut hair.

"The other campers seen pretty cool. Though, I'm not a huge fan of Andrew. He seems really up himself. Hopefully he doesn't hear this confession."

She confessed, covering her face again as the confessional camera buzzed out again.

It then buzzed in to a different camper- Leyanna.

"Whew, something tells me this is going to be awesome!"

She fist pumped the air, excited.

"But that guy knew he was wearing waaayy too much pink"She complained about James who had back-sassed her.

"And now he's on my team? How am I going to live through this?" She asked desperately, angry that James was on her team.

The camera buzzed out then back in to Kenneth who was reading a book.

He only just notices the camera. "I just tried to find a quiet place to read. It was the ONLY place that was quiet"He stated sadly, looking down at his book again. "Blake is causing a commotion and Andrew flirting with all the girls while Samantha threatens to rip their heads off with her electric guitar."

He shook his head in disappointment.

"Go Team Terror Turtles." He said lamely, not really caring.

The camera buzzed in and back out to the fourth confessional camper.

Kasumis confessional. "I can't believe I am finally here." She smiled sweetly at the camera. "This is going to be so much fun, and hopefully I can make many new friends!"

The camera buzzed out, fading to black.

* * *

_**Okay, good. I got everyone this time! Stay tuned for episodes 3 and 4 by the end of the weekend! ^.^ ~Intern Brooky **_

_**If you have any questions, review or PM us. Also- if you have any challenge ideas, we still need a few more so send those in as well. ~Intern Destery**_


	4. Episode 3: Break the Prisoners Part 1

After everyone was sent to their cabins with the interns close behind, all of the interns unpacked quickly and headed straight back out the door.

After all, this was a job not a vacation.

They had to set up for the next challenge.

Meanwhile in the girl's side of Zombie Zebras cabin:

"What do you mean Game-Buzzes are so 2006?" One of the girls yelled.

"What I mean is that Game-Buzzes are out of style, the all new Y-Box 180 is better! It has a fashion game, _of quality_." Another voice, an Indian's stated.

"Come on you two, let's just enjoy what we have today. Can't we all be friends?" Another sweeter voice asked, possibly the most friendly thing on the island.

"No!" "No!" Both of the previous teens argued.

"We could have a pranking war to end it all." One of the others asked, completely bored- but wanting to prank.

"Ugh, you two bickering is annoying the heck out of me! That's one strike, 3 more and you're out!" Another voice complained, getting annoyed. "What's your opinion?" The same annoyed voice asked another.

"Umm… I-I think you should stop fighting?" A shy voice asked meekly.

However, on the boy's side of the cabin:

"We should try to plan our elimination rounds. Since we have until tomorrow until the competition, we need to be able to analyze our competitors and decide who is worth getting rid of." A calm leader announced.

"I think that's a good idea! We should get rid of Leyanna first!" Another voiced added, tipping anger as he said the girl's name.

"You only want to be rid of her since she didn't like your color choice." A Japanese accented voice added.

"We should finish the competition before making rash decisions like this." A more gruff voice that could only be described as matching a warrior.

So in the Zombie Zebras, the girls seem to be on bad terms.

However in the Terror Turtles girls side:

"Step away from my amp!" A voice barked as a guitar was heard.

"What's an amp?" Another teen asked, oblivious to the rudeness and what an amp is.

Another conversation was going on as well in the girls cabin.

"So all of your dresses were ruined?" A therapeutic sounding teen asked politely.

"Yes! Stupid Chris and exploding the boat!" One of the others sobbed.

"I so agree, I _really_ hate Chris." One of the teens growled.

"I could help you make one like the one in the photo you showed me- I have a photographic memory!" a graceful voice said helpfully.

The girls seemed to be getting along better than the girls in Zombie Zebras.

Yet, in the boy's side of the cabin:

"Did you bring a whole box of just hair gel?" A very annoyed voice asked.

"No, I brought 2. I have to look good for the _ladies_." A flirtatious voice answered back.

"Could you please turn down the music a little please? I'm trying to read." a voice that wasn't used to talk much asked.

"But I'm working on my new DJ remix!" Another voice complained, sticking up for his love of shuffling.

Overall, Team Zombie Zebras seem to have much more drama than Team Terror Turtles.

The loudspeaker squeaked, slowly turning on in the center of the camp.

"Is this thing on?" Brooky asked over the intercom.

"Oh, good it is. Well anyways, all campers have to report to the cafeteria tomorrow morning at 9! Be there on time or else there will be a penalty! Okay, thanks bye!"

Brooky finished over the intercom.

The campers then got ready to tuck in for the night, going to the bathroom to shower and do their nightly washing up.

No one took note that none of the interns were in the cabins when they went to sleep.

"Slowly Destery, don't wake them!" Brooky whispered fiercely, sneaking into the cabin.

"I know, I know." He whispered back, entering his side of the cabin.

Interns usually had to wake up early and go to bed late since they had to set up the challenges and tasks.

At 6 am the next morning, the interns all reported to the cafeteria for Chris's assignment.

Yawning, Chris grabbed a cup of coffee and chugged it.

"Alright interns, you guys need to go and get the 4 to host today. Make sure they know about the challenge and whatever. I'm getting another 2 hours of sleep." Chris walked back out and to his cabin.

"This is such a fun challenge!" Brooky exclaimed happily.

The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's probably going to scar them, how is it fun?" Nate asked.

"Even I'm not for stuff like this." Daniel admitted, again wondering about the sanity of Brooky.

"Ziggy, take off the necklace." Destery said.

Now the other interns looked even more confused.

"What? Dude, it's like the coolest necklace ever! Plus I bought it with the money I stole- I mean earned." Brooky told him, holding the necklace tight.

By the second she sounded more and more like a surfer dude.

"Zigbar! Now." Destery stared at Brooky, holding his hand out.

"Fine, but dude, Superior won't be happy!" Brooky reluctantly took off the necklace.

Right away, her posture straightened up a little more and she sounded like herself again.

"Who was it this time? Zigbar or Demix?" Brooky asked Destery, seeming to not remember the past 2 minutes.

"Zigbar, 'dude'." Destery mocked and laughed.

The other interns backed away slowly, not understanding the fact she had mild Multiple Personality Disorder.

Brooky and Destery went on with their work, the other interns avoiding them.

Once it was about 8:30, the campers were awake and doing morning business, wondering what the challenge would be.

Out of nowhere, Brooky burst through the cabin door wearing red glasses and announced flamboyantly "Let's go my dearies!" Then she disappeared out again, skipping merrily.

In the distance -and growing closer- you could hear Destery yelling "Take off my reading glasses Grell-chan!"

"Bassy!" Brooky squealed "Anything for you!" then her voice changed back to normal again.

"Was it Grell?" She asked Destery.

"Yeah." He responded flatly.

"Come on campers, to the cafeteria!" Destery rounded up the others.

* * *

The confessional camera buzzed on.

"That intern chick is absolutely crazy. Not the one who is terrified by everything, but the other one who seems to have different names." Leda seemed almost concerned as she spoke, stroking her colorful hair.

"I'm used to weird people, even slightly creepy, but the intern is freaking me out. I need my Game-Buzz." She whipped out her game console and started playing.

The confessional camera buzzed out.

* * *

The camera came into the cafeteria, showing everyone being grossed out by the food.

"Goop has never been in style!" Karkitten complained.

Chef just laughed.

The clock struck 9 and as it did, 4 interns all walked in at the same time, grabbing all 10 members of team Zombie Zebras.

Daniel was right behind them with the camera.

They grabbed their arms, putting them behind their backs and handcuffing them.

"Team Zombie Zebras, you're all going to prison!" Chris said as he walked in merrily.

"Wait, what? You aren't serious are you?" Ryuu asked quizzically, worried about what was happening.

"And Team Terror Turtles, you are the prison guards!" He announced, giving each member a police cap.

"Oh, it's just another challenge." Blake rolled his eyes as he received a police cap.

"I'll let the co-hosts explain." Chris smiled and let the 4 co-hosts enter behind him.

All 4 seemed to be on awkward terms, not wanting to make eye contact with each other.

Gwen started the explanation.

"This challenge is based off of the Stanford Prison Experiment, which is where a group of college students in a psychology class role played as either a prison guard or a prisoner."

Cody picked up the explanation right after her.

"The prison guards would torment and torture the prisoners, forcing them to do embarrassing things until they cracked under pressure. The prisoners would then be sent to a psychologist for therapy."

At this point, most of the campers were concerned, not really wanting to be involved with the challenge.

Trent explained in further detail.

"One of the teams - team Terror Turtles - shall be the prison guards and the other team - team Zombie Zebras - shall be the prisoners. The prison guards have one week to make the prisoners give up and head for the psychologist -Chris."

Duncan finished the explanation.

"During that time, the prison guards can do whatever they want to the prisoners to make them submit. If they manage to make all the prisoners give up before the week is over, then they win the challenge. However, if even one of the prisoners remains after the week is over, then the prisoners win and the prison guards will have to vote someone out."

Chris picked up control again, showing that he was still the main host.

"This challenge is meant to see just how far a person will go before they crack. If they aren't able to survive this challenge, then there's no way they can survive for what's ahead. The challenge starts now!" Chris blew a whistle and a count down showed up in the corner of the screen.

"Can you at least take these cuffs off us? We don't really need them for the challenge." Shimazu Yoshihisa asked, reasoning with Chris.

"Oh alright. Unlock them, I'll be in my cabin. You guys have all week. If you need any help, just consult your co-hosts." Chris finished, turning back out to his cabin.

The interns unlocked the Zombie Zebras and followed behind Chris.

"So it's pretty much like one-sided dare or double dare and if you chicken out, you lose?" Auralee asked, trying to word it in terms she could understand.

"Pretty much." Gwen confirmed.

Cody, Trent, Gwen and Duncan all stood around awkwardly.

Ever since Total Drama World Tour, Trent and Gwen haven't been getting along very well.

Add in the fact that Cody still likes Gwen but absolutely hates Duncan, Cody wants to stay on Gwen's good side.

Duncan has been avoiding Courtney ever since TDWT, but he's also been avoiding Trent.

Gwen was caught in the middle of a love … star?

"First order of business, the torture." Blake started, smiling grimly.

This was the co-hosts chance to disappear off and away from each other.

"James, admit that Pink is the most girly color in the world." Blake sneered at James.

Since James was one of the prisoners, he had to listen or lose for the team.

He sighed.

"Pink is the most girly color in the world." He said painfully.

"This will be easy." Emily smiled, knowing that breaking the prisoners would be like cake.

Sweet and delicious.

* * *

_**This is part 1 because I'm burning out and the challenge is kinda weird so I need some ideas of how to humiliate the prisoners! **_

_**So, I would like you to review or PM an idea how, or what would make your character break! Please and thank you, Part 2 and Episode 4 are coming soon! ~Intern Brooky **_

_**P.S. For those who didn't understand my MPD, I was Xigbar and Demyx from Kingdom Hearts then Grell from Black Butler LOL IM SUCH AN OTAKU XD ~Intern Brooky**_


	5. Episode 3: Break the Prisoners Part 2

The confessional camera buzzed on.

Alana stopped covering her face and she smiled.

"Wow, I came 6th out of 20 contestants in the race. But, it's really weird. I mean, in my old school I was always coming near last."

She smiled glumly at the memory.

"I'm also surprised that some of the athletic guys came near last. My team seems pretty cool. Though, I do see some tension between Leyanna and James. I just hope I can make friends with these people."

Alana smiled again nervously then walked out of the confessional as the camera buzzes out.

* * *

The confessional camera buzzed into another contestant.

Leyanna seemed to be annoyed with something- as if she wasn't already p!ssed enough.

"Seriously! A freaking prisoner. I would have at least thought I would go to jail for something else...they can try but nothing will make me crack, NOTHING! Well...except lightning. But they can't pull up an actual lightning storm before my eyes so I'm not worried."

She crossed her arms stubbornly and the confessional camera buzzed out back to the cabin area.

* * *

All 20 of the contestants were there, and none of the Terror Turtles were even bothering to wear their caps.

"I have an idea!" Evelyn gasped, a light bulb going off in her head.

"What is it?" Vinettra asked, gracefully coming closer to hear her.

Evelyn whispered her idea to the team, knowing that the other group couldn't hear.

"Alright, I'll get one of the interns." Blake agreed and ran off to find an intern.

The rest of the group smiled at the idea, looking over at the confused Zombie Zebras.

Blake found Destery and asked him if it was possible for their plan to work out.

"I may be the 'mentor' for the Zebras, but this sounds awesome. You're lucky we got those last week for a challenge coming up. I'll get them."

Destery agreed and went off to the storage as Blake headed back over to the cabin area.

"He's getting them." Blake smiled for the first time since coming on the island.

* * *

The camera buzzed to the confessional. There sat Andrew, smiling.

"So, the race was alright. But, coming near last is an idea I have been planning for a bit. You see, the campers know that I'm muscular."

He pauses for a few seconds to flex his muscles.

"But, I came near last so they think I'm not good at sports. Then I'll show them later on that I'm an worthy competitor."

He smiled again, more arrogantly and full of himself.

"Then again, another reason why I came near the end is so I can flirt with some girls. I'm surprised that Kasumi didn't fall for my flirtatious charm."

He scratches the back of his head, wondering why it didn't work.

"The team name is really bad and the people on this team are weird. Then again, there are a few girls that are really hot. Let see if I can get them on my side."

He waggled his eyebrows.

"Who would question my use of hair gel? Seriously, I need my hair gel to get the hot chicks. Anyways, challenge seems interesting, but ridiculous. I wonder who will crack first. I do have to admit, the plan that Evelyn got is awesome. I can't wait to go through with it."

* * *

The camera buzzed out then back in to Kenneth. "Do I really have to torment people? Can't I just read instead?" He asked, feeling horrible that he has to go through with the plan or suffer the risk of getting kicked off the team.

* * *

The camera buzzed back to where the teams stood, but now there were 5 machines of some sort.

"I'm not doing this, I'm doing my way instead!" Vinettra said angrily, turning away from the machines to try her way.

* * *

The camera buzzed to show her in the confessional.

"My plan is I'm going to dig down deep into their more psychological problems. From watching _way _to many cop shows, knowing what triggered their murders, kidnappings, ransom, hit and runs, or whatever, comes from mainly a bad childhood or a traumatizing past."

Vinettra explained her side of the plan.

"I'm not going to do what the others are planning, no way!"

* * *

The camera buzzed back out to show Vinettra storming off, the other campers being led by Blake.

"Five of you will come up to these machines and place your hand here." Blake pointed to a mat on the machine, careful not to touch it.

"We ask you a few questions then the next five move on. If you refuse, you can always go back to the cafeteria and report to Chris to drop out of this round."

Blake continued, knowing exactly who would chicken out.

All of the Zombie Zebras seemed up to the challenge.

"The first five, come on up." He pointed to the 5 closest to the machines.

The 5 included Yoshihisa, James, Alana, Auralee and Leda.

"First question. What is your biggest fear?" Blake looked at his clipboard, waiting for their answers.

Leda confessed first.

"Zombies on fire. Think about it, if one zombie is on fire, it would attack another zombie then that one would be on fire, only to lead to the end of the chain where everyone would be on fire and dying."

She finished and looked down warily at the machine.

She relaxed when Blake seemed perplexed by her answer.

"Alright, _someone_ has to answer within the next 10 seconds or I will unleash the machines." Blake threatened.

"Lobsters." Yoshihisa confessed calmly, not needing to elaborate anymore.

Auralee looked up at Blake, staring at him square in the eye.

"Listening to Justin Beaver, Kody Simpson or Two Directions for two hours or more." Blake looked even more confused.

_What kind of phobias are these? _He thought to himself.

This left James and Alana.

James seemed very nervous.

Blake took this opportunity and walked over to his machine.

"And your phobia is?" Blake asked mockingly.

James kept his mouth shut.

"I'm waiting." Blake continued to stare down James.

The rest of the Terror Turtles looked around, wondering what Blake would do.

"You asked for it." Blake rolled his eyes and flipped a switch on the machine.

Since James's hand was on the mat, it zapped him with several thousand volts of electricity.

"This is a lie detector if you haven't realized yet. It also has a manual switch for those who won't crack." Blake explained as James' pink hair was standing on end, his beanie thrown off his head.

He was twitching and his eyes were very wide in fear.

"I didn't hear you the first time, what's your fear?" Blake asked sarcastically.

James quivered then answered softly. "Toast."

Blake rolled his eyes again, looking down at his clipboard.

"And yours?" He asked Alana, the last one sitting.

"Ventriloquist dummies." She stated quietly.

"Alright, the next five please come up." Blake asked, sounding almost polite if it wasn't for the sarcasm.

Blake was in full control of this challenge, other than Vinettra who was somewhere else.

The next 5 were Kazuhisa, Ryuu, Leyanna, Karkitten and Kasumi.

"Fears?" He asked them.

Ryuu and Leyanna both spoke at the same time.

"Lightning."

Blake rolled his eyes. The phobias weren't getting them anywhere.

"I'm scared of others getting hurt!" Kasumi whimpered and even went as far to go and hug James.

Yoshihisa saw this as a sign of good leadership and applauded her.

"Spiders." Kazuhisa admitted.

"OMG, me too!" Karkitten jumped away from the machine as soon as she spoke.

Blake put his palm on his forehead.

This was only wasting time.

"If you have nothing else you need us for at the moment, we will be leaving." Yoshihisa announced, leading the team over to their cabin as team Terror Turtles put away the machines.

"First: James are you okay?" Yoshihisa asked.

He was still quivering and twitching but he nodded "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." He stuttered.

"We won't break, if that's their 'amazing idea' then we will win this challenge." Leyanna scoffed at the thought of that being a 'good' idea in their standards.

"The next thing they will do is try to force you to do something you don't want to do- possibly something to do with our phobias." Yoshihisa continued, reasoning out the mindset of Blake.

"I have also noticed that on Blake's clipboard, he was listing our biggest dislikes that he could see on sight." Ryuu noted, being the observant one he was.

"Perfect, alright so now we know what to expect. If anyone wants to drop out now, none of us blame you." Yoshihisa asked the group.

Everyone wanted to be finished with the challenge, but they didn't want to lose.

* * *

The confessional camera buzzed once more to Alana.

"Alright, this challenge seems interesting. But, I'm wondering who would crack first. I really do hope it's not me. Oh yeah, why can't my team stop fighting?"

She started crying and ran out of the confessional as the camera buzzed back to the Terror Turtles.

* * *

The Terror Turtles had a meeting of their own- minus Vinettra.

"The phobia thing didn't work, even shocking James didn't crack them." Blake started.

"Any other ideas?" He asked.

"Well what about Vinettra? She seemed to have had an idea!" Kameryn spoke up.

"She's on her own since she ditched the team." Blake shoved away the idea of Vinettra out of his head.

"I have an idea." Mea raised her hand.

"Yes?" Blake offered her to continue.

"What if we made them do silly stuff. Humiliating things like dressing a dude like a girl." She talked shyly and quietly, unsure if the others would like her idea.

Samantha perked up "That's perfect! And I know just who to start with." She smiled evilly and the rest of the group caught on.

* * *

The confessional camera buzzed again to Mea.

"I'm happy everyone likes my idea! It's fun to prank people, but there is one person I don't want to prank."

She smiled nervously and blushed a deep red.

"I'm going now." She widened her eyes, rushing out of the confessional, embarrassed.

* * *

Blake walked over to the Zombie Zebras.

"We have another plan. I request James to follow me back to the other teammates. If he declines, he can be sent out of the challenge right now." Blake waited for their response.

"Go James, it's fine." Yoshihisa approved.

James warily followed Blake, his hair still on end from being electrocuted.

"You can't make me crack." James said protectively.

"I may not be able to, but I think Mea can!" Blake left James with Mea.

"Brooky lent me one of her poofy Lolita dresses. Since you're the same height, I think it will fit." Mea held up a very poofy pink dress.

"You can go now and drop out, or you could put on the dress." She offered.

James looked at the dress.

It may have been pink, but getting electrocuted was better than putting on a dress like _that_.

James drooped his head and reported to Chris.

He came back to the Zombie Zebras and told them of the plan.

"They were going to put me in a poofy dress. I'm serious, they are determined. Sorry guys." He smiled glumly.

"That's alright, we predicted this." Yoshihisa told him.

"Now all we have to do is see what they will do next." Yoshihisa finished as he saw Blake coming back over.

"Karkitten and Kazuhisa." Blake said flatly.

No threat this time, no sarcasm, just pure annoyance.

The 2 followed him.

"This, is a vat of spiders. Found by our good friend Izzy." Blake started.

Izzy popped out behind the large vat.

"So many spiders! I missed you guys!" She opened the vat and petted one of the large tarantulas.

Already Karkitten was feeling nervous. She was absolutely terrified by spiders, and so was Kazuhisa.

"These spiders will be let loose in your beds tonight unless you drop out." Blake menaced.

Karkitten practically ran to Chris, dropping out.

Kazuhisa however, was stubborn. He wasn't going to drop out this early.

"Alright, this was your decision." Blake shooed him back to his teammates.

After the 2 were gone, Blake turned to the rest of his team.

"Two down, one is cracking and seven left. And we still have all week." He felt accomplished in this, winning over everyone with his strategies.

He didn't care for a single one of them, but since he wasn't going to be voted out any time soon, he had accomplished his plan.

Night fell down quickly, lunch and dinner passed by without a single word coming from team Terror Turtles.

Except for Mea.

She came to the Zombie Zebras after dinner, requesting Ryuu.

The rest of the team mates expected it to be another threat or form of torture so they let him go reluctantly.

It was the fact that Mea had come to him instead of Blake that threw off them a little.

Ryuu followed Mea, only thinking of the worst.

Once they were far enough away, Mea confessed to Ryuu.

"The are planning to get the leader Yoshihisa. They even have a lobster. I feel horrible about this whole contest, but I know that my team is determined. I wanted to warn you."

"But why?" Ryuu asked, skeptical, thinking this was a trick of some sort.

Mea thanked the heavens that it was too dark for Ryuu to see her blush.

"Because foxes stick together. 'til the end." She smiled when Ryuu nodded his head, making his fox hat shake a little.

"Don't tell your team about this though, it's a fox secret. You can tell them that you were asked a few questions or something then you saw on Blake's clipboard about the lobsters. It doesn't matter, it's just that if my team finds out I helped you guys, I will get voted off."

Mea finished, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Fox secret, until the end." Ryuu silently fist-bumped Mea then went back the way he came, Mea disappearing off.

After everyone was asleep, a scream of terror came from the Zombie Zebra's cabin.

Kazuhisa was covered in spiders.

He jumped out of his bed and ran outside, brushing spiders off as he went.

He climbed up a post on the cabin and stayed on the roof where he slept for the night.

Kazuhisa, ashamed, succumbed and dropped out of the challenge.

Confessional camera buzzed on to Ryuu.

"To my friends back home- everything is a fox secret."

Ryuu smiled, adjusting his fox hat.

"You'll see." He smiled again, leaving the viewers wondering.

"Yoshihisa, may I have a word with you?" Ryuu asked after hearing Kazuhisa's story of the spiders.

"Of course." Yoshihisa agreed and they stepped outside of the cabin.

"Yesterday I saw on Blake's clipboard that they are planning to get you today with lobsters. They could do the same to you as they did to Kazuhisa." Ryuu warned.

"Thank you for warning me. Did you see anything else?" Yoshihisa prodded him.

"N-no, nothing else. It looks like they haven't planned farther than today." Ryuu lied, not knowing anything else.

"Six more days of this and already 3 of our team mates are out. I think if the rest of us stay determined, we will have at least one still left by the end of the week." Yoshihisa finished the conversation, heading back into the cabin.

Ryuu stayed outside, looking out at the clear blue skies.

Which suddenly weren't so clear and so blue.

A thunderstorm was closing in quickly.

He knew what this would mean.

"Leyanna, could you come here for a sec?" Ryuu called out nervously.

Leyanna stumbled out of the girl's side of the cabin, still dressed in her pajamas of black shorts and a gray sports bra.

"Yeah?" She asked, yawning.

"Look." Ryuu pointed out to the storm, the morning already becoming dark.

Leyanna's eyes widened in horror.

"Lightning will come with this storm, I can feel the electricity in the air." She stammered nervously.

Ryuu could feel the electricity in the air as well.

"You betting the Terror Turtles will use this against us?" Ryuu asked.

"I'd bet a million bucks." Leyanna answered, both of their eyes still glued to the oncoming storms.

"That's what's at stake." Ryuu stated the obvious, not caring that he sounded like an idiot.

The 2 ran inside their cabin, changed clothes and hid in their beds.

Since both have had traumatic experiences with lightning, they were absolutely terrified of it.

Blake looked outside the window, smiling.

Even the weather seemed to like him.

* * *

For another time this episode, the confessional cam buzzed on.

This may have been a record for most amount of confessionals in an episode.

Blake was sitting there, with his notebook.

"The Zombie Zebras team will be disassembled by the 7th episode. By then, Chris will have to make us merge. Which means I have the advantage. Easiest million bucks I ever made."

He smiled evilly, the confessional cam buzzing out.

* * *

The storm came quickly, partially flooding the camp.

No lightning or thunder had come yet, but it was bound to since it was pouring outside.

Blake put on his black hoodie and walked the short distance from his cabin to the Zombie Zebra's cabin.

It was less than 20 feet, but he was already completely soaked.

He knocked on the door to both the girl's side and the boy's.

"Leyanna and Ryuu. Also Yoshihisa." Blake requested.

Leyanna walked up to the edge of the cabin, passing Blake and outside but still underneath the porch roof.

"Hit me with your best shot." She accepted the challenge.

Ryuu and Yoshihisa followed behind, just as confidently.

Blake smiled grimly.

"Let's go."

He led Yoshihisa over to the group of Terror Turtles on their cabin porch.

They pulled out a lobster cage, with a lobster inside.

Ryuu noted that Yoshihisa tensed up, but didn't succumb.

"Now as of you two, you are to spend the rest of the storm on the roof of your cabin." Blake smiled and made sure that they were on the roof of the Zombie Zebra's cabin.

"I have campers watching you two making sure you can't cheat and get down before the storm ends. Have fun." Blake turned and headed back to Yoshihisa.

"Lobster." Blake commanded.

Andrew and Emily held the lobster, handing it to Blake who then held it out to Yoshihisa.

"You have to keep this lobster with you for the next day. You may not kill it or give it to someone else to watch."

Blake waited a moment then quickly added.

"So we are sending a Terror Turtle with you. Mea, you are going to make sure he doesn't get rid of the lobster." Blake ordered.

Mea walked up to Yoshihisa as he took the lobster carefully.

"Have a nice day." Blake sarcastically let them leave, laughing as he saw Ryuu and Leyanna sitting on the roof, petrified.

"Easy enough." He muttered to himself as he went back into the cabin.

Mea went with Yoshihisa who was reluctantly holding the lobster.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this, I didn't have anything to do with any of this." Mea apologized for her team.

Yoshihisa looked at her skeptically.

It reminded her of how Ryuu reacted when she had said almost the same thing yesterday.

"I'm breaking my fox secret by saying this, but I was the one who warned Ryuu about the lobster today. That's why I requested for him yesterday." Mea admitted.

Since the 2 were still outside the cabin and the storm was so loud, only the 2 could hear each other.

"I see." Yoshihisa didn't say much, but he trusted her.

By the way that she seemed utterly terrified of Blake, and by the way she said "fox secret" he knew she wasn't lying.

"I could find a way for you to somehow join this team instead if someone else switched out, but it would be hard to do so."

Yoshihisa already caught onto her plan.

She really liked Ryuu.

"If you could warn us about any other future plans, I would be grateful." Yoshihisa bowed, still holding the lobster as far from him as he could.

"I don't know anything else, to Blake I'm just another one of his minions." Mea, looked down awkwardly, scratching her arm.

"Thank you anyways. If your team loses this challenge, try to tell Blake to get rid of another more useless 'minion'. That way you will be on his good side until the teams merge."

Yoshihisa could already predict the future.

"Also, find out _his_ phobia. Maybe you could use it against him 'accidentally'." Yoshihisa added.

Mea nodded, listening to the calm leader.

"Could we check on Ryuu? And Leyanna of course." Mea added, blushing slightly.

This only further confirmed Yoshihisa's suspicions.

"Of course, we could even spend the whole storm with them if you'd like." Yoshihisa smiled.

Mea smiled and nodded again.

Yoshihisa first helped Mea up onto the roof, then followed suit, zipping up his gray hoodie.

Ryuu and Leyanna had been sitting next to each other on the roof, holding each other.

They were absolutely terrified.

"Ryuu, Leyanna, you okay?" Yoshihisa asked, keeping the lobster as far as he could from himself.

The 2 nodded, even thought by the size of their eyes, they were not okay.

At first Leyanna growled at the sight of Mea, seeming to hate her on sight.

Yet as soon as she saw the relaxed look on both Yoshihisa's faces and Ryuu's, she decided that Mea would be okay- for now.

3 strikes and she would be out.

"Mud, I'm okay with. Pinky Pie James I'm okay with. But lightning is one of the things I just can't tolerate!" Leyanna complained, hugging her knees.

"Anyone have a pack of gum?" Yoshihisa asked, seeming irritable.

Ryuu pulled a pack out of his pocket.

Yoshihisa took a piece gratefully.

The 3 campers looked at him in confusion.

As he chewed the gum, he explained.

"Since Chris revoked my smokes, I can only get over it with gum."

Yoshihisa pulled up his sleeve.

"And these." As he showed the several nicotine patches.

The 3 then realized and Ryuu said "You can keep the gum." As he handed him the pack.

Already after just a few days after arriving at camp Yoshihisa had become closer to people than he had to his siblings over the course of 10 years.

Blake was looking out the window of the cabin, surprised to see both Yoshihisa and Mea on the roof as well.

He now knew that if the team lost, who to vote out.

From this point on, he didn't care if the team lost or not, only to get rid of Mea.

She was a weak point.

"Change of plans. For the rest of this week we can relax." Blake sat on his bed, pulling out his notebook.

"What?" All 3 of the other guys in the cabin asked simultaneously.

"We don't have to do anything else. Once the 'leader' Yoshi is broken, the rest of them will crumble." Blake stated, not bothering to look up from his notebook.

All 3 of the guys had the same thought.

_Blake is up to something. _

Casually, Andrew left the cabin. Shortly after so did Jeremy and Kenneth.

"I don't know what Blake is up to, but I'm betting it's not good. Since he say's we are giving up, then we can. We'll vote him off at the campfire at the end of this competition." Andrew planned.

Ever since he got on shore he knew that Blake was bad news.

He was getting all the attention and taking away his time to flirt.

Jeremy agreed to vote off Blake and as did Kenneth, but he also urged to go back inside before his book got damaged.

Rolling his eyes, Andrew continued "But we have to get the girls in on it too so they know to vote him off."

Knocking on the girls door, James stood waiting for it to open.

As soon as it did open, Emily yelled "Get the heck out of the way!" before she stormed out of the cabin and into the rain.

Samantha followed suit yelling "_So_ annoying!"

Inside the cabin was Evelyn, wearing a beautiful pink dress hand crafted by Vinettra.

The girls were chatting casually, not caring that the 2 had just ran out screaming.

Kameryn first acknowledged the guys.

"Come in, come in." She urged, feeling the cold wind enter the cabin.

The whole room was a pink mess, covered in pink fabric and pink nail polish.

"James would love to be in here right now." Andrew looked around, commenting to himself.

He knew the pink freak would have loved it, probably as much as Andrew loved flirting.

"Beautiful goddess." Andrew bowed, taking Evelyn's hand and kissing it.

"May I request a moment with you and the others?" Andrew asked, pouring on the charm.

Evelyn blushed slightly but composed herself into a goddess poise.

"Of course. What's the problem?" Evelyn relaxed a bit, wondering what the concern was.

"We have to vote Blake off, he's giving up the challenge." Andrew explained.

"Really? Alright then." She agreed, not even caring to know the rest of the story.

"And the rest of you?" Andrew asked.

The rest of the girls nodded, then continued touching up Evelyn's dress.

"We'll get it approved by the other campers then. Your highness." Andrew bowed again and walked out the door, Kenneth and Jeremy following behind.

"Kenneth, you go and get the p!ssed off girls. You can tell them to vote off Blake." Andrew ordered Kenneth before rushing into the cabin with Jeremy close behind.

Kenneth sighed, held his book close to his chest and headed out into the rain to get the girls.

Samantha and Emily seemed to be angry and going at a fair pace of 6 miles an hour.

Plus, he didn't get the chance to see which direction they had went in so it was impossible to find them.

He didn't like Andrew much, he was a huge showoff and Kenneth couldn't stand showoffs.

Kenneth decided to go under the shade of a large tree, where surprisingly the ground under the shade was actually dry.

He sat down, opened his book and read for a few hours.

The storm let up quickly, having only lasted for a couple of hours.

Not a single bolt of lightning or roar of thunder had come onto the camp.

Mea, Ryuu, Leyanna and Yoshihisa had been on the roof, chatting casually, talking about everything they could think of.

Once the storm let up, it was about dinner time so everyone changed clothes if they had gotten wet and reported to the cafeteria.

All day, the interns had been nowhere to be found.

At dinner however, they walked in and sat with their assigned teams to eat.

Yoshihisa still held the lobster, not caring much anymore.

The lobster wasn't angry and didn't snap at him once so he wasn't as scared as he would have been if it was snapping.

The rest of the week went by quickly, none of the campers breaking any further, including Yoshihisa.

This did worry Blake slightly.

If Yoshihisa didn't break neither would the rest of the team.

At the end of the challenge, the co-hosts Gwen, Cody, Duncan and Trent awkwardly stood by, waiting for Chris to end the challenge officially.

"This is the end of the challenge, but I'm utterly disappointed in you Terror Turtles. You guys gave up after 2 days!" Chris complained, knowing it would be bad for his ratings.

"He checked his watch then blew his whistle.

"Team Zombie Zebras win. Whoo Hoo." Chris stated sarcastically as the Zombie Zebras cheered.

None of the Terror Turtles looked sad however, for everyone but Blake had chosen the same person to vote out.

* * *

The Confessional Cam turned on, buzzing.

"Mea has to go. She's a traitor and a liar. I know everyone will follow suit." Blake stated flatly, writing in his notebook.

* * *

The camera buzzed out to show the campfire.

"First campfire of the season and it's from a boring loss! You guys aren't any fun." Chris complained again.

Chef grabbed the plate of Gilded Co-hosts.

"This is a Gilded Co-host." Chris said, holding up a smaller gold version of Gwen.

"The Gilded Co-hosts go to the campers who stay in the game." He smiled.

"However, if you don't get a Gilded Co-host, you leave camp Wawanakwa forever -which mean _never_ to return, _ever_- by the one and only option of the Cannon of Shame."

Chef walked over to the Dock of Shame and next to the Catapult of Shame, was a cannon.

"The following get Gilded Co-hosts. Andrew, Evelyn, Emily, Vinettra, Jeremy, Samantha, Kenneth and Kameryn." Chris said quickly as chef threw the Gilded Co-hosts to them.

Each person got a different Co-host.

"Now the one who gets the final Gilded Co-host is…." Chris paused for dramatic effect.

Blake sat, bored, waiting for Chris to call out his name and to launch away Mea.

"Mea. Congratulations. Blake, it's time for the Cannon of Shame." Chris said as Chef threw the final Gilded Co-host to Mea.

As the rest of the campers opened their Gilded Co-hosts, they found that they were chocolate, just like the Gilded Chris had been in Total Drama Action.

Blake looked around at everyone who were happily munching on their chocolate.

"You'll regret this!" Blake called out as he headed to the Cannon of Shame.

"Any last words before you get sent off?" Chris asked.

Blake was already in the cannon, still complaining.

"Yes I do! To start with-"

"Well that's too bad since that's all the time we have this episode. Goodbye Blake." Chris cut Blake off and Chef lit the cannon.

"Now just hold on a second!" Blake yelled before the cannon went off.

"Join us next time for -hopefully- more drama! This has been Total Drama Revenge of the Campers!" Chris ended the show as the camera faded out.

* * *

_**OH MY GOSHHHHH THIS TOOK SO MUCH LONGER THAN I THOUGHT! And Sorry LOLOL LOVEE, but Blake is out. /: I might not be able to get episode 4 finished nearly as fast as i had finished this one, but I will try my best. **_

_**Plus, I have been listening to Veggie Tales literally ALL DAY so my mind is full of only songs about losing hairbrushes and cheeseburgers XD**_

_**See you guys soon! ~Intern Brooky**_


	6. Episode 4: Scavenge the Loot Part 1

After Blake had been sent flying out of the cannon, team Terror Turtles retreated back to their cabin.

The confessional cam turns on, buzzing.

* * *

Mea was sitting there, twiddling her thumbs.

"Fox secret." She smiled slyly.

"I'm happy I'm making friends, even if they aren't on my team. Ryuu and Yoshihisa are so nice!" She smiled and blushed a little.

"I heard that Blake tried to vote me off. I hope the others don't think I'm a traitor!" She looked down nervously.

The confessional cam buzzed out.

* * *

The teams slept peacefully that night, except the interns were -yet again- not there.

"Brooky, go. Now!" Destery urged after Brooky showed a reluctance of going into the cabin.

"But I don't want to!" She whimpered. "It's mean!"

He voice had risen an octave and sounded nasally.

Destery rolled his eyes and handed Brooky a small black stuffed animal of a sort.

"Chester!" Brooky squealed, hugging the item to her.

"Demix, go!" Destery ordered.

Brooky gave Chester back to Destery and opened the cabin door.

"I got this dude." Brooky said as her voice dropped a couple of octaves.

She sounded like a surfer dude again.

"Ziggy, remember the mission!" Destery whisper yelled as he saw Brooky ready to go through their things for money.

"Alright." Brooky grumbled and grabbed a music notebook, a cookbook, a fashion book, a Game-Buzz, a white Rolex watch and a magic spell book.

As she came out with the things, Destery came out of the boys side with a katana, training equipment, a fox hat and a pink skateboard.

In the Terror Turtles cabin, Demonica came out with a pink dress, a gold charm necklace, fox ears, a skull necklace, a butterfly diary, and a gymnastics medal.

Nate and Daniel came out of the boys side carrying 2 boxes of hair gel, a stack of books and a DJ set.

"Chris told us to put all of this into the cafeteria then do the rest of the challenge set up." Destery directed as the interns carried all the things to the cafeteria.

The interns finished setting up the whole challenge, then went to bed, extremely tired.

* * *

The confessional cam turned on, adjusting to night vision.

"The things that these people think are their 'most precious items' are kind of lame." Brooky started out, yawning.

"I don't even have one item I value over my life- not a single one. Can't say the same for the rest of my personalities, but overall- if 2 boxes of hair gel are your most precious items in the world, you are probably the most selfish, conceited person in the world."

Brooky complained, pointing out Andrew specifically.

"Anyways, I have to go to sleep now, so peace out." Brooky smiled, very tired, as she got up and left the confessional.

The confessional cam buzzed out.

* * *

Out of everyone who woke up, Andrew was the first to notice something missing.

The confessional cam buzzed on to Andrew, sitting in the confessional.

"Blake obviously asked to be voted off. Seriously, who wants to lose a challenge? Also, no one should ever diss my hair gel. He was probably the one who stole my hair gel. Good thing I always keep a spare."

Andrew smiled and produced a bottle of hair gel, gelling up his hair again.

The camera buzzed out.

* * *

"My hair gel is gone!" Andrew complained, looking at the spot where his 2 boxes had sat.

"My DJ stuff!" Jeremy look astonished as his things were missing.

Kenneth heard this and woke up, wondering what the fuss was all about.

Since it just looked like his cabin mates were arguing, he turned over to the shelf closet to him to grab his favorite book.

None of his books were there.

Over in the girls side of the Terror Turtles cabin, Samantha was screaming and accusing the others.

"Where is my golden charm necklace?" She threatened, ripping apart the cabin to find it.

"If someone took it, I will kill you!" Samantha continued, yelling angrily.

"My new pink dress!" Evelyn shrieked as soon as she looked at where the dress had hung.

Over in the Zombie Zebras, the campers were slightly more relaxed about their things, seeing as they hadn't noticed they were gone yet.

Until Leda that is.

She stormed out of the cabin, ran to the cafeteria where Chris was sitting, sipping his coffee and screeched into his face.

"Where did you put my Game-Buzz!" She yelled angrily, her large black Warcraft of Worlds shirt swaying.

Chris shrugged and said "You have to wait until the challenge starts for me to tell you." He smiled again as Leda stormed back to her cabin.

When she got back, she saw the others had lost their things as well.

The confessional cam turned on.

"Chris took my Game-Buzz and hid it. He also took everyone else's things. Now I'm with Emily- we need to kill Chris." Leda looked very angry, her hands twitching.

The confessional cam turned off.

Yoshihisa told all the Zombie Zebras to gather in the front of their cabin.

"Since Leda says this is all part of a challenge, don't be too worried about your things."

Yoshihisa calmly controlled the angry campers.

"Chris will probably gather us all soon to start the challenge." Yoshihisa continued calmly.

He patted his belt loop that usually held his katana.

Over the intercom, a quiet voice started announcing.

"Everyone report to the docks." Demonica announced, turning off the intercom quickly.

"See. Now keep calm you guys, it will make Chris freak out if we're not angry." Yoshihisa finished, leading the group to the docks.

Most of the team seemed irritable and nervous without their things.

* * *

The confessional cam buzzed on to show Kenneth, for once without a book in his hand.

"I'm glad Blake is gone and all, but when am I going to get a chance with my book again? This challenge is probably the most personal to me." Kenneth looked down at his hands glumly.

"I hope we all get our things back."

The confessional cam buzzed out then back to the docks where the teams stood.

* * *

Team Terror Turtles were freaking out, all arguing and yelling at each other while team Zombie Zebras were standing, all quiet and waiting for Chris.

This did perplex Chris a little, surprised that the team that had argued the most at first was now quieter than the other team.

"This is Total Dram Revenge of the Campers!" Chris started the show as Daniel held the camera like always.

"Last time team Terror Turtles had a great start at breaking the Zombie Zebras, including electrocution and spiders. But then they seemed to have given up after being led by Blake. He then was fired from the Cannon of Shame when he didn't get a Gilded Co-host."

Chris continued the introduction as the editing team showed clips from the last challenge.

"And now join us in this episode for drama!"

Chris ended the introduction as the interns ran to get the co-hosts.

"Last night, the interns went to the cabins of these campers and stole all of their most precious things." Chris smiled as he saw team Terror Turtles looking angrily at Daniel- the only intern in sight.

"Or apparently Brooky and Destery didn't do so well since team Zombie Zebras don't seem to be freaking out." Chris looked over at the team, still surprised they weren't trying to rip off his head like Leda had earlier.

"Now our co-host will tell you more about the challenge." Chris finished as Dawn, Zoey and Mike came over.

"This challenge is about teamwork- with the other team. Each of you will have a partner from the other team and the one left over will be by themselves." Zoey started explaining.

"Your teammate for this challenge will be chosen by you- but beware, you are still competing against them so choose wisely." Mike continued.

"You will be given clues that lead you to another clue. You can consult us or the animals to help you with your clues. After you have found all the clues, the last one will lead you to your things."

Dawn said, a squirrel leaping on her shoulder as she was saying "consult the animals".

"All of your clues are scattered and they all say something different. If you find one of your teammates things, you can count it as a point and bring it back to the cafeteria." Zoey continued the explanation.

"If you find one of the other team's things though, that team will lose a point. The team with the most points at the end wins." Mike finished.

"Any questions?" Zoey asked, just as confused by the challenge as the campers were.

"If we are teamed up with the other team, how will the point be counted? Against us or for us or what?" James asked, really confused.

"Well you won't be with them- you will just get the same clues. The first person of the two who finds the item will count it either for themselves or against. Now pick your partners." Mike directed as the teams looked at each other nervously.

Yoshihisa was the first to leave the team bubble, walking over to the Terror Turtles.

Mea nervously walked up to him and the 2 walked up to the front, the rest of the teams following along.

Finally in the end there were 9 pairs of campers and a p!ssed off James who didn't have a partner.

"The first clue is in your own cabins. Go!" Mike whistled, a countdown showing at the top of the screen with a point counter next to it.

"Don't frighten the poor creatures!" Dawn gasped as the squirrel fled from her shoulder.

The campers scattered, all heading back to the cabins.

Kazuhisa was the first to arrive at the cabins, opening the boy's side of the Zombie Zebras and looking around, wondering where the clue would be.

Somehow, in the little time that the campers had been out of the cabin, the interns put the clues on their beds.

Since Kazuhisa was stuck with the angry Samantha, he had to beat her to the clues.

His clue read (Samantha's clue said the same) "_Poles aren't only for flags_".

Andrew got his clue next. His and Kasumi's clue said "_Dive into television_"

Leda got her clue, but as she read it, she was more confused than ever.

Hers and Kameryn's read "_Yeti knows all_"

Ryuu reached his clue, re-reading it to try and figure it out.

His and Emily's said "_Now serving bones_"

Mea and Yoshihisa both found their clues and read theirs.

"_To great heights_"

Evelyn and Leyanna's clue read "_Gwen's phobia_"

Kenneth read his and Alana's clue "_Rocky Road_" .

Auralee read her clue, the same one as Jeremy's. "_Stuck in the storm_"

Vinettra was really confused by her clue, but tried to work it out.

"_James's dress_" Karkitten and Vinettra were equally confused.

James got his clue which read "_Washed ashore_"

Only Samantha and Kazuhisa seemed to get the same idea, running out to the flagpole and trying to scale to the top of it.

"Out of my way jock!" Samantha yelled as she tried to climb.

"I'm not a jock!" Kazuhisa complained.

They both saw the 2 pieces of paper holding the next clue.

Vinettra took a few seconds to look through her photographic memory.

Since she didn't take part in the last challenge as much as she could have, she didn't understand what "James's dress" meant.

Karkitten however remembered when James complained about almost being forced into a dress.

But she didn't know who's dress that had actually been, James didn't say.

Evelyn had been such a big fan of Total Drama that she remembered every episode from every season.

Gwen's phobia was being buried alive, so she decided to start by going to the beach where Gwen had been buried in season 1.

Leyanna however didn't make that connection.

Mea was thinking about her clue, trying to remember all the high points on the island.

There was a rock wall on one end of the island and the cliff at the other edge of the island.

Mea decided to go the rock wall.

Yoshihisa instead went to the cliff, determined that it was the right place to go.

Andrew figured that "Dive into television" meant he had to find a television- most likely the only ones on the island were in Chris's cabin or the co-host cabin.

Kasumi went to the docks in her green bikini and dove into the water, looking for a sunken TV.

James was nearby on the shore, looking for anything that may have randomly been washed up.

Ryuu and Emily had the same thought- anything serving something had to be in the cafeteria.

So they rushed to the cafeteria, looking around for anything that resembled bones.

Leda figured that "Yeti knows all" must mean she had to find the only Yeti on this island and get the clue from him.

Kameryn figured that if she followed Leda, Leda would have to deal with the Yeti while Kameryn got the next clue.

Alana and Kenneth both didn't understand the clue but they tried to.

Alana got the idea that Rocky Road is an ice cream flavor so she went to the cafeteria.

Kenneth figured that there couldn't possibly be any ice cream on this island so he had to find a road that was very rocky.

"stuck in the storm" could only mean one thing to Auralee- and that was when Ryuu and Leyanna were forced to be stuck on the roof through the storm.

She scaled the post and went onto the roof to find the next clue.

Jeremy didn't figure it out- or rather he didn't bother to.

He could leave the finding to Auralee, so what if his team lost a point since she found his DJ things, he didn't really care as much.

Plus, he didn't want to admit that he didn't understand the directions at all.

* * *

_**Part 2 coming once I kinda figure out where the next clues will be lol XD **_

_**Anyways, reviews are love ^.^ **_

_**Also, I do hope I got your characters all perfect- dont forget u can always pm me if u have any more situation ideas or possible pairings or whatever! **_

_**I WANT YOUR RESPONSE! **_

**_Alright, after a cat nap, I'll write part 2 (there may be a part 3 as well so expect that too!) _**

**_Hope you enjoyed reading! ~Intern Brooky_**


	7. Episode 4: Scavenge the Loot Part 2

The confessional cam turns on, buzzing in to Leyanna, muttering angrily.

"Why can't I figure this out, *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeep*!" The cam stops in the middle of her bleeped out swearing to show Brooky looking into the camera.

"The words that Leyanna have spoken have been bleeped out for your enjoyment- viewer discretion advised." Brooky smiles as the cam buzzes back to Leyanna. "*beep* *beep* freakin' *beep*!" Leyanna growls and leaves the confessional.

The confessional cam buzzes back on to Kenneth, sighing sadly.

"I just want my books. Is that too much to ask for?"

The camera buzzes in and out to Alana. She has one hand on her temple, thinking hard.

"Who makes up these clues? I just hope that I could find my music notebook. It has really, really important songs in there." She really starts looking worried now.

"Kenneth is a good partner, it just that I wish we didn't separate and actually work together." She starts staring into space. "Oh, I should get back to the challenge." She finishes and rushes out of the confessional.

The camera buzzes in and out to Andrew, swearing in some language that seems to be Serbian. "Why would someone take my hair gel? I better find my hair gel at Chris' trailer." He storms out of the confessional as the camera buzzes in to Kasumi.

"I don't know where to really look for the next clue. Maybe I should ask the sharks, they seem to be so nice when they are not hungry." She smiles hopefully and walks out.

The camera buzzes in to James, grumbling.

"They took my skateboard...I want my board back...it was my favorite one too...but, it's a good thing I have at least three more at home! At least I still have my katana…" He leaves, seeming in a good mood.

The camera is now almost breaking, not used to having to buzz on as many times as it has.

But it continues on, buzzing for Kazuhisa.

"Man, I can't believe I was one of the people to drop out of the challenge. At least my brother was able to keep his fear in check."He was talking about the last challenge.

"But I'm not giving up! I'm going to keep trying to win this one with Yoshi for my mom! Toshi! Iehisa! I hope you guys are rooting for us back home! Wish us luck!" He then runs out of the confessional.

The camera slowly buzzes on to Auralee, holding a clue.

"Wow. I'm surprised Jeremy hasn't found the 2nd clue yet. It's kinda easy. But if we get to vote someone off next, I'm voting off Chris! He took our most special items!" She growled angrily, leaving the confessional.

The camera buzzed on again, very slowly this time to Vinettra.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Chris in so many ways... " she chuckles darkly and leaves the confessional.

* * *

_**Heyyyyy I'm so sorry for not updating much, and this is only temporary, I will try to get part 3 up soon but with finals comin up it's getting hard to finish /:  
Anyways, these are just the confessionals so obviously nothing much to read, but i'm trying! Anyways, reviews are love and I SWEAR to try and finish part 3 soon! ~Brooky**_


	8. Episode 4: Scavenge the Loot Part 3

Chris sits back in his comfortable lawn chair and watches as campers scatter everywhere.

Drinking a tall glass of lemonade and having Daniel fan him with a large palm leaf, Chris is actually bored.

"Why is no one figuring these out?" He asks to Nate who doesn't respond, in his cool way that he does so well.

Demonica warily comes over, hoping Chris isn't in a bad mood.

"Chris… I think I may have misplaced a couple of clues..." She says slowly, terrified.

Even though she is standing behind Chris, she can still tell he isn't happy.

"Huh… Oh well" Chris says shrugging and not really caring.

At least it would mean confusion.

And confusion makes drama.

Drama means ratings go up.

Ever since the last episode had failed utterly in its boredom, he just kept using the confessions that everyone had.

Even his editors knew this season wouldn't go any better unless he spiced a few things up.

_Blame the writers… Oh wait… I'm the writer… _Chris thinks while planning for the next episode.

"Notebook!" He demands suddenly, catching Demonica off guard since she thought he fell asleep.

Daniel, right on the bat, hands Chris his episode notebook as if he had always had it.

"Great, now if I could just put in a few…" Chris mutters to himself while creating the next few challenges.

The last few seasons had been like this: last minute planning and online ordering to get challenges set up.

But the last 4 seasons- he had co-writers and a ton of ideas for challenges sent in by fans.

Now, all the ideas had been done before or they were boring.

_Drama, Chris, Drama. This is what the show is about. Create Drama!_

While the several hundred hidden cameras everywhere were following the racing contestants, Brooky and Destery haven't been seen in a while.

The fact was- this whole contest had been made by Chris on a whim, telling the interns this morning of the contest and setting it all up in mere hours.

Brooky had been up almost all night writing the stupid clues and gave them off to Demonica and Destery who put them where they needed to be.

Well… only the first couple…

"Where are we anyways?" Asks Brooky, still trying to stay awake to put down the last few clues and hide all of the contestants' things.

Demonica had freaked out in the middle of the night and went back to camp to calm down- therefore Brooky had only gotten an hours sleep to be awake again to put down the clues.

"I have no idea." Destery says honestly.

They had no map and about 2 days before everyone came to find their way around the island.

Now, they are stuck in one of the few forests- but they still couldn't find their way around.

"Great. We're stuck with a bunch of random items in the middle of nowhere and it's already noon and guess what? _I NEED MY SLEEP DESTERY_!" Brooky rambles in her sleep deprived and angry way.

"We can find out way out of this Brooky, always have and always will." Destery says calmly, not missing a beat.

"_Ughhhhhhh fiiiinneeeeeeeeeeeeee_" She complains as loudly as she can, hoping someone would hear her.

To her rescue there was one person who could hear her.

Later, she would nearly worship that person for being her savior.

But for now, the savior was only confused, still trying to figure out her first clue.

"Rocky Road, Rocky Road, Rocky Road." She repeats mind numbingly, trying to make sense of it.

"Alana, do something! The cafeteria had absolutely nothing that even resembled a clue or an ice cream bucket, so what do I do now?!" She asks out loud to herself.

She did this often when she was alone, although mostly when writing piano music.

"Oh my music book, how much I miss it!" Alana says out loud again after remembering this.

"There isn't a single stone road on this island or for the matter anywhere within 300 miles! What to do, what to do…" She still talks to herself, hoping some sense would come out of it.

She puts her hand on her temple for the 15th time while wandering around.

_Oh no, I've gone on a random walk off, I have no idea where I am, and it's been- _

Alana quickly checks her watch as her realization has brought her to a halt.

_An hour and a half?! Well other than not finishing the challenge, I'm dead meat! _

From the forestry to her left she could hear someone saying something in a very disgruntled manner.

It was faint and it was indecipherable but Alana knew it came from a human.

"Is anyone there?!" Alana calls out meekly towards the sound.

This is useless, they won't be able to hear her no matter how hard they tried to listen.

So, in a very brave burst of courage, she walks in the direction she thought she heard the complainer.

After folding the clue and putting it in her jeans first.

She couldn't run since the woods were too tightly packed, but she walked briskly and avoided tree branches and stumps easily.

Alana didn't do these kinds of things often.

But- this _is_ Total Drama, so today is one of her very few exceptions.

* * *

The camera buzzed in to the confessional, the camera at breaking point.

Inside sat a very frustrated Kenneth.

"I have determined that there are no rocky roads here. None. Not even anything close." He says in a monotone attitude.

He didn't get very emotional, but he was really starting to get angry.

"I have lost my 'buddy' for finding our things and I can't find the next clue. No one is anywhere to be found and I think I sum everything up when I say this."

Kenneth takes a dramatic pause and resumes speaking.

"Chris is going to get strangled by the end of the season."

And with that ending note, he left the confessional, the camera buzzing off.

* * *

One of Chris's few editors walk over to Chris and explain the camera dilemma.

"Really? It's the fourth episode and it's already breaking?" Chris tries to figure out how.

He had been using the same camera for all 4 of the past seasons; he couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Exactly. The camera has been over used and we need to get a new one." Luke explains, head editor.

After brushing his blonde hair back while putting his headset on again. He patiently waits for Chris's demands.

"Buy a new one- not a fancy one or anything, and exact replica of the old one. Confessionals don't need the amazing graphics." Chris says cooling, grabbing his notebook again to work on the next contest.

Luke speaks into the microphone his demands and heads back to the editing room.

Chris knew the budget was stable- but this next tournament would probably throw them into debt.

The ratings are worth it.

Kenneth sighs as he continues circling the camp, trying to figure something, _anything_ out.

Everyone else had seemed to understand their directions perfectly besides him.

Even Alana, seeing as she disappeared a while back.

He sits back down under his favorite tree- the same that shaded him from the rain a week ago.

Kenneth finally crumples up the clue, giving up.

He walks back into the Terror Turtle cabin, surprised to find a sleeping Jeremy inside.

_So I'm _not_ the only one. _Kenneth thinks glumly, sitting down on his lower bunk, staring at the bunk above him.

Auralee however was doing much better than Jeremy.

And by much better, well…

"Oh my god, I'm going to pull the biggest prank anyone has ever seen on this show on Chris when we're done." She says both happily and sadly at the same time.

This looks odd to everyone else and no one knows how she manages to be both but she did.

Spent a lot of time partying so, she just knows by instinct.

"I've been looking on this roof for like 2 hours, and there's no clue here Chris!" She yells loudly, hoping one of the cameras would pick it up.

"Urgh!" She complains as she sees Kenneth walk into his cabin.

"We need to have a party ASAP or this contestant is going to throw herself off the island!" Auralee yells again, now sitting down on the roof.

She hasn't been to a party in weeks and she would go crazy if she didn't go to another one soon.

Nearby, Evelyn heard Auralee`s complaints and demands.

"I agree to that." She mutters, after tearing up most of the beach looking for clues.

"A party would be great to soothe the tension everyone has currently." She mutters again, almost angrily as she still can't find the clue.

She had ditched her flats long ago in the search, their quality already diminished since the first team challenge.

At the moment, she didn't really care; Evelyn could buy new ones whenever she wanted to.

But her one-of-a-kind pink top was most definitely not disposable, so she had taken it off the moment she thought the clue was on the beach.

After hanging it up nicely, Evelyn put on a pajama shirt she didn't care about and forgotten she had brought.

Sitting back on her bare heels, she looks off into space and thinks of how the other campers are doing.

"I wonder if Andrew got anything yet…" She thinks out loud, her mouth faster than her brain.

After blushing deeply, she turned her head back down to the beach.

This beach had been so majorly shifted it didn't even look like the same spot anymore.

Good ol' sharpened nails did great digging.

Her counter part Zebra Zombie teammate Leyanna is sitting in a tree, trying to get a signal on her phone.

"I'm not cheating if my phone just gets another bar!" She grumbles out loud, holding her phone even higher up.

Still no bars.

"Why can't I remember what Gwen's phobia is?! I watched it, I remember, but why can't my brain remember it?!"

"And why did I pick Evelyn- the pinkest person on this island besides James- to be my partner?" She questions herself.

She already had mud on her converse and dirt on her black pants.

Like she cared.

Giving up with her phone, she hid it back in her pocket and climbed down from the tree.

"I have to find Gwen myself I guess.." She mumbles, heading to the co-hosts cabins.

While heading back, she passes Yoshihisa who looked sweaty, tired and confused.

"Done a lot of running?" She asks, stating the obvious.

Yoshihisa only nods, still out of breath. "Can't make heads or tails of this clue." He says softly, holding his clue.

"Have you seen Mea anywhere?" He asks, hoping his other half would have found their stuff by now.

"Nope. Haven't seen anyone for a few hours actually, wonder where they all went…" Leyanna says, shrugging, and continues to walk towards the cabins.

Yoshihisa shakes his head, trying to think of any other high points that were possible for someone to go to.

That someone was Mea, trying to scale the rock wall by herself.

"I'm never going to get anything if I can't get to the top of this! I know the clue has to be up here, it just has to be! Oh why didn't I get Yoshihisa to come with me?!"

She sighs as she still can't get a starting grip on the seemingly endless wall.

"I'm all alone…" She says horrified as one of her phobias comes back to bite her in the butt.

"No, no I'm fine, I'm sure there are people nearby, I'm obviously not the only one on the island haha..." She becomes more and more worried, but tries to overcome it.

"Fox powers activate?" She says weakly, giving up on the thought of ever seeing her fox ears again.

Sitting on the ground, she looks around, trying to find a rope or a grappling hook or anything to help.

Nothing.

"One last time…" Mea says, grabbing a bit of rock wall and pulling herself up a foot.

"Hey, this isn't too bad once you get the hang of it." She smiled, climbing up another bit.

She continued to climb up, gaining more and more confidence as she swiftly scaled the rock wall.

She regrets it the moment she moved but it was bound to happen somehow.

Mea looked down to see how terrifyingly high up she was.

Death, the next biggest fear she has, is most certainly creeping into Meas' mind as she visualizes herself falling to her death.

_At least I wouldn't die alone… _She thinks glumly, as a squirrel crawls onto her shoulder.

Yes, Mea may seem like a freak, but no matter, this was important.

She asks the squirrel how to get down safely.

"Squeak squeak squeaker squeak?!" She asks frantically, clutching the wall tight to her.

She learned how to talk to most animals at a young age and looked up to Dawn all of season 4.

_If Dawn could do this, so could I. _

_Except Dawn wasn't on a rock wall, much too high for comfort and looming near death! _

She thinks unhappily as the little squirrels brain tries to figure out a way down.

"Squeak squeaky squeaker. Squeak." The squirrel says, guiding her down part of the wall.

Suddenly the rock under her left foot crumbled, leaving her with an unsteady balance on a very small sliver of rock.

"Eeep!" She squealed as it diminished into dust.

The squirrel, frightened both by her squeal and by the rock wall, had disappeared off, no where to be seen.

"No! Squirrel, come back!" Mea yells helplessly, the strain on her foot painful.

She knew this was the end, she was still too high up to survive the fall and now too low to even think of climbing back up again.

Mea feels herself slip gracefully, almost pushing herself off the wall, accepting her death.

Almost as if he had a 6th sense, Ryuu perked up from the cafeteria floor and felt a disturbance somewhere.

"Something's wrong." He says to Emily, still searching next to him.

"Well duh, we haven't found anything close to a clue and it's been 2 hours!" She grumbled, unaware of the seriousness of Ryuu.

"No bones, no thing." She grumbles, moving around a bench.

"No, I think something happened to another camper." He restated his assumptions, standing up now.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to investigate." He says before leaving the cafeteria.

"Bye dude, see ya." Emily shrugs and goes back to looking for a clue.

Andrew runs in a mere 20 seconds after Ryuu left, searching frantically.

He didn't even have time to flirt with Emily; he needed to find a TV and _now_.

"Back already?" Emily says, without looking up, assuming its Ryuu.

"When did I come into this empty, stinking, and TV less place earlier?" Andrew says frantically, still searching.

He knew Kasumi must have found the next clue, seeing as he had ransacked almost every other TV on the island.

"Whoops, never mind then, see ya later." Emily shrugs, not really caring.

Ryuu was a cool guy, but Andrew most certainly wasn't on her friends list.

After an audible sigh of frustration Andrew leaves, heading to the forest to get help from Kameryn, the only camper who seemed to be neutral about him.

Kameryn and Leda had a much bigger problem than most of the others did- and that meant a lot.

The Yeti was huge, scary and unhappy with anyone disrupting him.

And Leda was about to face him head on to get his 'wisdom' a.k.a. anything to do with the clue.

Taking a deep breath and a big spoonful of courage, she walks into the Yeti's den.

The Yeti, casually watching his TV, looked over to her after taking a handful of chips.

"Oh shi-" She's cut off by Kameryn, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Shush!" Kameryn whispers, hoping not to anger the Yeti.

"Don't make any sudden movements or noises, it'll set him off." She remembers from the many times she'd been hunting with her brothers.

The Yeti sits calmly, still watching the 2 being confused.

The only noise in the room was the TV, on top of were 4 notes that suspiciously looked like clues.

The Yeti, without taking his eyes off the girls pokes a button on the remote and turns off the TV.

Silence fills the air.

Besides this one little thing that Leda forgot about.

The battery life of her electronic GPS that she 'found' before coming into the forest.

Leda instantly winced as soon as the GPS went off, signaling the low battery.

"Oh no…" Kameryn says under her breath as the Yeti stands up and looms closer to them.

"Whatever you do, don't move. Just stand still." Kameryn tries to give advice, although her first instinct was to run.

Leda knew better, but she also knew how to win over the Yeti.

She took the GPS out of her pocket, still beeping rapidly.

Holding it out in her palm she carefully looked into the Yeti's black eyes.

In the middle of the island were the 2 calm and confused teens who were looking for a guys dress.

Karkitten, with use of deduction, figured that the only dresses on the island were either Evelyn's, Brooky's or one of the co-hosts.

No matter how much she wracked her brain, she just couldn't remember anyone that wore a dress but Bridgette in the weird filler episodes of TDWT.

Now that she had a little list made, she started with Evelyn's room.

Vinettras' photographic memory was failing her now, her lack of participation in the challenge being her number 1 regret.

Since the clue even included James in it, the best person to talk to would be James himself.

Heading over to the shore where she thought she saw James go to, she saw Samantha rushing past her.

"James? I need a little help.." She called out after finding him on the shoreline, one clue in one hand and a pile of junk at his side.

"Yea?" He answered back weakly.

This, getting electrocuted and getting teased by pretty much everyone had worn James out.

"What's up?" He tried to be more perky, knowing that he should be nice to everyone, even if they aren't on the same team.

"Well I got a pretty strange clue…" Vinettra shrugged, handing over her clue to him.

He quickly read it then shook his head, trying to cover his blush.

"Oh come on, now even the interns are picking on me.." James says under his breath, turning back up to meet Vinettra's eyes.

"Well, in the last challenge I was almost forced into a dress by your team. After refusing, I dropped out of the challenge." James started to explain, standing up and brushing off his skinny jeans.

"I'm not exactly sure who's dress it was but it looked somewhat familiar, as if it was in an anime or something. Sorry I can't be much help." James says truthfully, shrugging.

After Vinettra looked down sadly, checking her photographic memory for any dresses in shows she'd seen, James thought of another helpful piece.

"It was Mea who'd brought the dress out, not Blake. He's planned it sure, but she might know where it came from..?" He helped out, wavering slightly.

Instantly she looked up happily and hugged James.

"Thank you so much! Well bye!" Vinettra finished hugging James and ran off to find Mea.

"Bye." James lightly smiled, then picked up the pile of trash he had on the beach, threw it into the nearest garbage can and headed back to his cabin.

While heading back, he passed a running Kazuhisa, who looked both angry and determined.

_Oh well, we have at least _one_ teammate who'll get us a point._ James thinks glumly, climbing the short stairway onto the porch of the cabin.

"Get your butt back here Samantha and let me win!" Kazuhisa yelled up to the dashing Samantha.

"Never!" She yelled back, holding 4 clues in her hand and about to get the 5th clue.

While the 2 ran past the docks, a cautious Kasumi was seen sitting on the end of the dock.

Snorkel and towel in hand, she didn't know if she wanted to dare go back in the water.

"The sharks aren't that bad. When you throw meat on the other end, they don't bother me.. For a few minutes at least." Kasumi pulled her feet out of the water quickly as she saw another fin come closer.

"I saw the TV, but no clue. Andrew probably already got the next clue, seeing as there are a lot of TV's he must have checked. Ugh, I'll never get this done!" She groans, standing up and wrapping the towel around her green bikini.

"Time to go change and give up." She groans again, heading back to her cabin still soaking wet.

* * *

The brand new camera still buzzed on, but quicker, to resemble the old camera.

Inside sat Demonica, worried.

"I don't know if I can use this or not, but no matter." She begins warily.

"I feel horrible for messing up the clues and for absolutely ruining this episode." She continues, twiddling her thumbs.

"I think I got one pairing right, but I didn't finish since I got spooked, oh gosh Brooky and Destery had better get this right!" She moved her hands up to her face, pushing her hair back.

"By the way.. Where are they?" She looks into the camera, concerned before running out again.

The new camera buzzed off, returning to the action.

* * *

**I'm going to get killed by you fans who waited so long for this DX ****Absolutely sorry, updating this soon and I hope you guys enjoy this since I have spent the past 6 hours working on it nonstop.  
****By the way expect OOC a LOT in this chapter and please dont complain- tell me good ways to make it right.  
****Also, hope I didn't forget anyone /:  
I hope to write more of this soon since I have become recently obsessed with it again haha, and Chris has something MAJOR planned for episode 5 so hopefully thats more eventful than this episode. **

**Lots and lots of hope coming from this chick right here...**

**Reviews are love (and someone please review, the review count has been at 69 for 5 months xD) and hope you enjoyed! 3 Intern Brooky ^.^**

**PS. I completely ditched the clue thing since it even confused me so, nothing crazy confuising next time :p Byezerz!**


	9. Episode 4: Scavenge the Loot Part 4

"All I need now is another blitz of my MPD or something and I'll officially be over." Brooky grumbles, turning left again.

"We've gone left 4 times. We're going in a circle Brooky! Let's go to the right now." Destery tugs her to the other direction.

Alana pulled a few falling leaves out of her hair as she grew closer to the voices.

She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she assumes it Brooky and Destery.

Still not close enough to call out to them, she continues on following them.

Looking at her watch again, she notices the time is now 2:30.

2 hours and a half since the challenge started.

It really didn't feel like that long, but Alana had been caught up in her thinking.

As did Kenneth after he figured out why a lot of people had given up by now.

"So, we all only got the first clue?" He asks as all of the campers sat around the flagpole with nothing to do.

From the Terror turtles are Jeremy, Evelyn and Emily, along with Kenneth himself.

On the Zombie Zebras side are Auralee, James and Kasumi.

"Yup. I couldn't even get a good start since I didn't understand it at all." Jeremy answers disappointed that his teammate Auralee was back and DJ-equipment-less.

"I spent my whole morning on the one clue and I didn't get anything. Are we bad at this or is it a mess up or what?" Auralee adds, unhappily.

The trend of saying their losses continued around the circle, next up being Evelyn.

"I ruined my shoes, scraped up my knees and ruined my manicure all for a clue I never found." She grumbles, still barefoot and wearing the pajama top.

James gives her a look of empathy as he still tries to dust off his pants.

"It sucks! Hopefully Chris knows what went wrong so we don't have to stumble through challenges again." James re-adjusted his black beanie.

For someone who loved pink as much as him, he was surprised that Evelyn and he didn't click as best friends from the start.

"I may have risked my life, but it just wasn't as exciting without side by side competition." Kasumi continues the groups' complaints.

Chris happened to be sitting in the editing room where the hidden cameras were filming current action.

He hadn't been paying attention until James made his comment.

After that, along with Kasumi's, made Chris whip out his notebook again and write in a few notes.

_The next few challenges are going to be the most exciting the show has ever had! _Chris thought happily, again ignoring the 'action'.

"Even when we worked together, Ryuu and I didn't get anything." Emily commented last, wondering if Ryuu had given up or not.

"After Ryuu ran off because of some 'disturbance in the force' or something, I gave up." Emily continued with light sarcasm and confusion.

"Wonder where everyone else went then…" Kenneth finished the circle of 7, now all silent and hidden in their own thoughts.

An easy answer to his question would be that 7 are in the forests, and the other 5 were still working on the challenges.

But nothing was easy, seeing as several of the ones who didn't give up are about to die.

Chris's attention perked back up from his notebook as he hears screams coming from one of the screens.

"Mea!" Yoshihisa and Ryuu yell at the same time while seeing Mea falling rapidly.

Yoshihisa is still really far along with Ryuu, but with the combination of Yoshihisa's speed and training, he would make it in time.

He had to.

Ryuu ran as fast as he could, Yoshihisa running after her as well.

No way was he going to let his best friend kill herself.

Mea hadn't seen or heard the 2 while she was falling, her life flashing before her eyes.

She didn't see them either, after closing her eyes and blocking out the world.

Almost as graceful as her fall had been, Yoshihisa caught her limp form, mere feet from the ground.

Ryuu ran over, checking over her and trying to help.

Yoshihisa only held her, silent, many thoughts racing through his mind.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Mea opened her eyes slowly.

She wasn't dead.

She wasn't lying on the unforgiving ground, body mangled and cold.

She was sitting in her bed in her cabin.

"Was it all a dream?" Mea asks herself, rubbing her eyes slowly and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Nope. Not a dream. Well then…" She tries to reason with herself as she stumbles around the cabin, alone.

"I'm alone again! Oh no…" She realizes, sitting back on her bed, curling up into a ball.

After carrying her back to her cabin, Yoshihisa hadn't said a word to anyone.

Not even to Ryuu.

Ryuu explained as much as he knew to the very few nurses on the island, the nurses recommending leaving her be until she wakes up.

He then went off alone to sort his thought as did Yoshihisa.

Even if the 2 had very different perspectives, they did have one thing in common.

They both liked Mea.

Chris sits back in the editing room, happy that there is _finally_ drama on this island!

Even if it meant he'd probably get sued, it got ratings and a lot more fans.

This ending along with episode 5 was sure to bring them to the top.

Andrew passed the editing room, not bothering with it since he already checked for TV's.

Continuing on the path to where he assumes Kameryn was going, he was pretty content with how he was doing.

Half of his team had already given up but not Andrew.

* * *

The camera buzzes in to Andrew, smiling.

"I know who will fall for me. I know how to get the next clue. I have the advantage. Everything is going smoothly." He smirks, winking at the camera.

A loose strand of his hair popped out of the previously slicked back position.

"Ahh!" He yells, trying to slick it back, using the last of his spare bottle.

"I'm going to go win this challenge now. K, thanks bye." He speeds out of the confessional.

* * *

The camera buzzes out and back onto him in the forest, seeing Leda and Kameryn near a cave.

"Hey girls-" He stops walking, talking and drops his jaw.

The Yeti is towering above the 3 of them now, his eyes moving from Andrew and the ever beeping GPS.

He stops staring at Andrew and chooses the GPS, grabbing it gracefully and gently as if not to crush it.

Turning swiftly, he goes to the back of the cage, retrieves a plug and wire and inserts all 3 into the electric outlet in the wall.

The GPS was charging, and therefore stopped beeping.

The 3 contestants watched the Yeti, somehow moving from their terrified stance to all 3 holding each other in fear.

The Yeti pushes some buttons on the GPS, now focused on making it work.

This is the only gap of time for the 3 to get the clues on the TV.

"Andrew, go get the clues." Kameryn whispers to him, not moving her eyes from the Yeti.

"What? No way, why do I have to get it?" He snaps back, moving away from the group.

Leda says nothing, still watching the Yeti as Kameryn turns to Andrew.

"Go! Please? There's 4 clues on there, the other 2 might be for you!" She almost begs, refusing to go into the cave.

Andrew saw this as his chance to win her over and win the challenge.

"Only since you asked so nicely." He smiles, changing tone and swiftly walking into the cave behind the Yeti, unnoticed.

His determination won over his fear, as he grabbed the 4 pieces of paper and turned around again.

When he grabbed the papers, he accidentally hit a button on the TV.

The TV beeped on, turning back to the Yeti's favorite TV show.

The Yeti turns from the GPS to the TV, then to Andrew who stood stone still with the 4 clues in his hand.

"Get out of there!" Kameryn yells, grabbing Leda's arm and yanking her from the entrance of the cave.

The 2 girls moved to the side, Leda still in a sort of strange daze.

Andrew backs away from the Yeti, hitting the stone wall only a few feet behind him.

"Eep!" He squeals, sitting on the ground, head between his knees and hand over his head.

The Yeti plucks the 4 clues out of Andrews's hands, and put them back on the TV, turning the TV off again and going to the GPS.

"Go get the clues, carefully this time!" Kameryn whispers to Andrew, pointing at the clues.

Andrew only shook his head, staying in the same spot on the ground.

"Leda?" Kameryn turns to her, hoping she wasn't fazed out.

Leda was fine, just a reflex she had to fear was to stay still.

It was a bad reflex, something she couldn't control and couldn't stop.

During this time of fear, she also thought of many things.

The clues, the other competitors, Blake, the challenge, James, her game buzz and her major crush on 2 competitors.

Blake had already been booted, something Leda is disappointed with and James is on her team, but seems to have no interest in her.

Finally after these thoughts of normality came to her, her fear of the Yeti reflex was over with.

"Let's go." She whispers to Kameryn, ignoring her questions.

Leda felt like she was in a video game, carefully avoiding the boss villain Yeti, saving the princess Andrew.

Crouched down and focused, she sneaks over to Andrew and pokes him until he gets the strength to leave the cave.

After her rescue mission came the bad-a$$ boss fight.

Or in her case, grabbing the notes and fleeing.

Still felt pretty good.

"Come on, he's bound to get bored with the GPS soon, so we have to leave!" Leda rushes out, pushing Kameryn and Andrew.

"Here are the clues for you and Kasumi, Andrew, and here's mine and Kameryn's'." Leda passes out the clues, now breaking into full speed back to camp.

Once the 3 got back to the cabins, they looked at the clues.

The clues all said "Tricked ya! -Chris"

"_Seriously?! _You've _got _to be kidding me!" Leda yells, ripping her clue and joining the people who gave up.

"Well, I'm going to go, see ya Kameryn." Andrew swiftly leaves, going to his cabin.

He didn't want to admit that he was a total wimp back in the cave.

He couldn't ruin his reputation.

Kameryn just shrugged and also went back to her cabin, knowing she was definitely with some of the weirdest people in the world.

Nice, funny but weird.

She passes Vinettra and Karkitten who sat outside the cabin glumly.

Vinettra stops Kameryn from going inside.

"Can't go inside, Mea is practically dead in there." She groans while explaining, not able to ask Mea where she got the dress.

"At least we hope she isn't. She's a great teammate." Karkitten smiles weakly, not able to go inside and investigate if it really was Evelyn's dress with the next clue.

"Oh… okay then.." Kameryn responds, turning around and finding something to waste time until the challenge was over.

While walking towards the bathrooms, she gets knocked over by Kazuhisa who is holding 7 clues in his hand.

"Sorry, but I must win!" He apologizes, still running.

"It's ok, have fun." She answers, getting back up only to be knocked over by Samantha.

"Sorry!" She yells, speeding off after Kazuhisa.

"It's all good." Kameryn lays on the ground, a little dazed.

Samantha and Kameryn are still racing to finish, having gotten many clues and advancing quickly to the end of the challenge, where they knew the items must be somewhere in the north forest.

Dashing into the thick woods, he continues to go north, leaving Samantha as far back as he could.

Samantha could catch up easily, only letting Kazuhisa be the lead until she found a weak point in his speed.

While running, she nearly ran into Alana, who was still following Brooky and Destery, fairly close now.

Alana, thrown off balance, falls back into the tree behind her and groans painfully as she hears a crack coming from her wrist.

Brooky has amazing hearing, and could hear Alana's pain.

"Hello? Are you ok?" She calls out, turning to the groans and racing towards them.

About ten minutes earlier, Destery had been the person designated to carry all of the valuables.

This was to his disadvantage as he couldn't keep up with Brooky very well.

"Hey, I thought you guys were lost." Alana says quietly as Brooky helped her up to standing position.

"We still are." Destery adds as soon as he came into sight.

"You know how to get out of here?" Brooky asks, hopefully.

"Umm yeah, I think I do. I saw another contestant coming from that direction." She points with her free hand where Samantha had come from.

"You mean there are more people in here? Oh no…" Brooky freaks out, not wanting to be at fault for lost campers.

"ANY CAMPER WITHIN HEARING DISTANCE NEEDS TO COME TO WHERE I AM ASAP." Brooky yells as loud as she can.

This catches the attention of Samantha and Kazuhisa who dash back to her.

"Yes?" They ask, wondering why Brooky, Destery and Alana were in the forest.

Samantha is the first to notice what Destery has.

"I SAW MY THINGS FIRST, MY TEAM WINS." She yells, grabbing her golden charm necklace.

"Ok, whatever, just get us out of here!" Brooky pleads, hoping Samantha would help out.

"This way, this is where we came from." Kazuhisa leads, still trying to out top Samantha.

* * *

The camera buzzes into Mea without her fox ears on.

"I thought I was going to die" Mea shivers at the thought.

"Luckily I am alive, thanks to Yoshihisa." She blushes lightly and looks down.

"Note to self Mea, always have a friend close by. Who knows when I may fall off a high place again" Hugging her fox ears then putting them on she continues.

"I have my ears back... to be sly like a fox or is it sneaky like a fox. Either way interns and Chris took my ears, my turn to have fun with them."

She smiles happily, ready for a major prank.

The camera buzzes out.

* * *

After getting back to camp and everyone getting their things back, Chris came into the cafeteria.

"Time to vote out a camper! Who won?" Chris asks, looking at the interns.

"Technically, The Terror Turtles won, but the Zombie Zebras still have a missing competitor." Demonica points out Leyanna, who hadn't been seen for awhile.

"I'm here, just got back from my failed attempt of winning." Leyanna admits, walking into the cafeteria right on cue.

"After asking Gwen what her phobia was, I looked on the beach but didn't find anything but an earring." She holds up a sparkling pink earring in her hand.

"Mine!" Evelyn grabs it and puts it on immediately, happy to get it back.

"Now can we vote someone off?" Chris asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, go ahead." Someone in the Zombie Zebras said.

One of them was getting voted off.

Sitting by the fire, Chris with his tray of Gilded co-hosts, look at the group with no emotion.

"One of you is getting voted off tonight. It may not be who you expect, but it happened anyways." Chris explains briefly, holding out the first of the Gilded co-hosts.

"Kasumi, Auralee, Leda, Yoshihisa, Karkitten, James, Kazuhisa and Alana." He tosses them quickly.

Kazuhisa catches Alana's for her and hands it to her before munching on his.

"Now it's just Leyanna and Ryuu, so who's to go?" Chris smugly grins, watching as the 2 nervously waited for his answer.

"And…" Chris pauses for dramatic effect.

"Ryuu gets the gilded co-host!" Chris announces, tossing the co-host to Ryuu.

Leyanna's look of shock was shared by several others.

"Well, the votes against each other became a tie between all of you." He explains.

"But our hidden cameras caught someone who was _cheating_!" Chris continues, pointing out Leyanna.

"B-but I didn't, I was just.." Leyanna stumbles, still shocked.

"Time to go to the Cannon of Shame!" Chris smiles, as chef picked her up easily and put her in the cannon.

"Any last words?" Chris asks, before cutting her off and saying "Well that's all the time we have left for today! See you next time on Total Drama-"

The cannon is launched, sending Leyanna flying.

"Revenge of the Campers!" Chris finishes, ending the episode.

* * *

**Finished! Hope you enjoy and Episode 5 should be published by tomorrow! **

**I hope I didn't miss anyone, everyone got involved and I'm sorry Leyanna for getting booted but it was so hard to find someone to kick off! **

**Also I'm sorry for making you a cheater ;n; **

**But the next episode is going to be crazy! Post confessionals below and Reviews are love as always! ~Brooky**


	10. Episode 5: Double Trouble Surprise! 1

After Leyanna got booted off of Wawanakwa island, everyone in the Zombie Zebras seemed to feel guilty.

It wasn't their fault she was kicked off, and no one believed she had actually cheated.

Slowly one by one they all went back to their cabin and went to bed.

Oblivious to the camper voted off, the Terror Turtles went to bed as well, excited for tomorrow.

Brooky had already crashed on the bed before her job was done, but she felt like she deserved it.

The rest of the interns patiently worked with Chris's demands until they passed out.

Chris woke up early as scheduled, only to find half of his staff was asleep in the editing room.

Taking out his cell phone, he called someone important.

Someone who would bring drama and help at the same time.

The Puppet Master himself, Chris's one superior.

After finishing his call, Chris went back to sleep, delaying the challenge for another day.

That lazy morning gave everyone a little break and time to get to know each other more than they already had.

A beautiful sunny day started with arguing in the cabins -again.

The Zombie Zebra girls, most still inside the cabin in their pajamas bicker about. "Would you _please_ stop bothering me while I'm trying to play Legends of Fournier?!" Leda yelled at Karkitten.

"I just want you to rethink your hair color! It's so _lame_!" Karkitten complains back.

"I just want all of us to be friends!" Kasumi tries to break the 2 up from fighting.

"We could always throw a party to have everyone chill out!" Auralee suggests, bored out of her mind.

"Could you all please be a little quieter, please?" Alana pleaded softly, trying to work on piano music.

No one heard her, as par usual.

It wouldn't have made much of a difference, with her hand being nearly broken.

* * *

The camera buzzed on to Alana sitting in the confessional.

Closely examining her wrist, she begins to speak "I think I had this adrenaline rush when I was finding out those voices."

I mean, who wouldn't be curious about it. I feel bad for eliminating Leyanna," She continues and starts looking a bit nervous.

"I was the person who made the tie, voting for her. Now I'm wondering how my wrist will cope with competition." She turns it, still examining it.

"I do hope it's a little sprain, but I think it's broken." She says sadly as the camera buzzes out.

* * *

It buzzes into the other side of the Zombie Zebras cabin, where even the guys are arguing.

"It doesn't matter that I didn't win the last challenge- you guys all gave up!" Kazuhisa argues in defense.

"Because I was trying to save someone who nearly died!" Ryuu argues back, putting in his excuse.

"Aren't we supposed to be working together?" James tries to break up the fight so they don't realize that he dropped out with no reason.

Yoshihisa sits alone on his bed, keeping to his thoughts.

In the other cabin, the girls of the Terror Turtles are also fighting, even worse than the Zebras.

"No, I do _not_ want to see which shade of pink looks good with your eyes!" Emily yells in annoyance.

"Well I'm _sorry_, just asking for an opinion!" Evelyn shouts back, holding 3 shades of pink fabric.

"It's alright you guys, can we just talk this out?" Kameryn tries to help.

"No, now move, I'm trying to get the chords of my next song down!" Samantha almost shoves Kameryn out of the way.

* * *

The camera quickly buzzes to Samantha in the confessional, playing with her necklace.

"Now that the challenge is over, I should probably make some friends." She starts out, looking ashamed.

"Yelling at everyone isn't exactly the easiest way to do that." She continues, looking down and even more ashamed.

"I beat Kazuhisa in the last challenge and he seems pretty cool…" Samantha blushes, playing with her necklace again.

"Well anyways, Chris, watch your back. Revenge on McLean!" She smirks into the camera.

* * *

The camera buzzes back into the cabin.

"What happened?" Vinettra asks Mea while chaos ensues around her.

"I … I don't want to talk about it right now.." Mea turns away, lost in her thoughts.

And finally in the guys side of the Terror Turtles cabin, even more bickering.

"You gave up after 20 seconds!" Andrew argued at Jeremy who was impatiently trying to get his DJ stuff reconnected.

"You were a wimp, staking the lives of several people. How dare you complain to me!" Jeremy yells back.

* * *

The camera buzzes to Andrew, hair perfectly gelled back.

"For the freakin' record, I wasn't being a wimp. I was just being strategic." Andrew tried to save his reputation.

"And I have no other words to say about that 'incident'." He says, putting air quotes around incident and starts putting on more hair gel.

"Well, at least I have my hair gel back." He flashes his teeth and sparkles into the camera as it buzzes out again.

* * *

While the 2 were arguing loudly, Kenneth stayed out of it as par usual, not wanting anything to do with the arguing and crabby people.

* * *

The camera buzzes in to Kenneth with a book in his hand again.

"Finally, the comfort of my books once more. Its a shame Leyanna cheated as they say, but its a competition none the less."

Kenneth sighs, then looks into the camera "I just hope I'm not next."

* * *

The camera buzzes out to the cafeteria where everyone was eating breakfast, most of them still in pajamas since it was a no challenge day.

Instead of having the 2 teams split up at tables like most seasons, everyone had at least 1 person from the other team who was more enjoyable to sit with than their own teammates.

The rest of the day went on smoothly, as long as the 2 teams kept away from confined spaces with each other.

Going to bed, all of them were wondering what Chris had that was so major that he had to delay it for a day.

"Chris, is this the one you want?" Brooky points to the computer screen, online ordering for Chris yet again.

"Perfect! Get about 30 of those." Chris smiles smugly, picking up his coffee cup off the counter.

After everyone, even the interns, went to bed, a special boat arrived.

2 people stood on board.

They snuck into their places, ready for the next challenge.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**WOW a lot of confessionals in this one, and I know it short just bear with me! Internet has been horrible lately but I do have 90% of the second part written so please be patient haha ok anyways you guys knwo the drill by now.**

**Reviews are love, please give some helpful advice and Keep On Writing! ~Intern Brooky**


	11. Episode 5: Double Trouble Surprise! 2

The megaphone turned on, a loud siren going off, and waking all competitors and interns.

"Wake up, time for your stupid challenge." Said someone, ominously.

Not and intern, nor Chris.

This confused everyone but Chris.

Even the interns who were getting ready for the challenge.

Everyone got ready as fast as they could, surprised and thrown off by the voice.

Reporting to the cafeteria as usual, the teams stood on their sides and waited for Chris to explain.

Nate walked in with the camera, and signaled Chris that it started filming.

"Welcome to Total Drama Revenge of the Campers!" Chris starts his intro as always.

"Last time, we saw an exciting episode of campers finding clues, battling yeti's and trying not to die!" Chris happily narrates.

The editing team puts up a few cut scenes of the exciting parts of the episode as Chris continues.

"From the Zombie Zebras, Leyanna got booted for cheating, but on this week who will win, who will lose and who will get the Gilded Co-host?"

"This week is the Double Trouble Special! Everything will be doubled- competitors, prizes and points!" Chris continues, clueing in everyone who didn't know.

"So to start, I'll have my co-hosts explain the challenge." Chris backs away, letting Sam, Heather and Owen take the stage.

"Today's challenge is 'Eat all, don't stop'. So, you just eat until you pass out or drop out or something like that." Heather started, sounding as unenthusiastic as ever.

"I remember doing this challenge back in season 1! Haha that was the best!" Owen perks in, almost forgetting he still has to explain it.

Sam adds in after putting away his game console "I remember that episode that was awesome!"

Chris stands behind the camera, holding up cardboard signs telling them what to say since Owen and Sam we're getting off task.

Owen squints at the sign, trying to read it.

"Oh, right haha, well anyways we brought in some gourmet cooks for you today!" Owen smiles as several professional cooks walk in on cue.

Chef sits back at the cabin, another day to just relax for once.

"These chefs will prepare the most delicious of delicacies at your request; the person who lasts the longest with the equal amount of food eaten will win!" Sam reads off happily.

While the camera was pointed on Owen and Sam, Heather shoots daggers out of her eyes at Chris and points out the door.

This was her way of telling him that she'd leave any second unless they could wrap this up.

"And that's the challenge!" Chris cuts in quickly, the co-hosts leaving.

"The timer starts now!" He tells the contestants, a small timer appearing in the top right corner of the screen.

Chris stands aside as the chefs go to work, going from table and table collecting their 'orders'.

These aren't just professional chefs; they have broken many world records for speed and full belly quality.

The moment all of them received their commands for food they set to work.

In mere minutes, the first few meals were ready.

"Well, this is great!" Leda laughs as her double cheeseburger stuffed with fries arrived.

This was nothing to her and her high metabolism; she could finish these almost as fast as the chefs could make them.

Kenneth however didn't seem as exciting when his meal of spaghetti and meatballs arrived, steaming hot.

Grabbing his fork, he dove in, trying his best not to show how amazing it tasted.

He loved it, but he would not win this challenge, for sure.

Andrew ate his meal carefully, expecting something to be poisoned.

Considering it was Chris who planned this, no one really knew what to expect.

Some of the others dove in like there was no tomorrow and few were avoiding eating anything.

All of them lasted quite a while until finally Andrew gave up.

"There must be something wrong!" He complained as he stood up and left his seat, leaving his meal cold.

"He couldn't feed us amazing food like this without there being something wrong!" He whispered to his team before heading to the table for those who drop out.

One by one, the contestants dropped out, all being too full from the glorious food.

The only ones left were Leda, James, Ryuu, Yoshihisa and Emily.

Their teammates were cheering them all on as they ordered more food, the timer hitting 2 hours now.

"Whoop whoop whoop!" Leda cheers as she takes the last bite of her 6th cheeseburger.

Tying her hair back after the first cheeseburger, running out of napkins constantly and drinking every soda on the island, Leda felt good.

She still felt great, just needed a can of Mountain Dew to wash it down a bit.

Now she orders a banana sundae extreme, the dessert for her win.

Yoshihisa saw her cheers and could only continue eating in peace.

His thoughts had taken a while to unscramble but he did know a few things.

For one, Mea was his world and he would win this challenge for her.

Ryuu had the same thoughts, eating more of his rice and noodles.

He knew that Yoshihisa liked her, but he wasn't going to admit defeat.

Foxes will stick together.

Emily continued eating her chicken breasts and salad, the only person left on her team.

If she didn't last out, the other team would win automatically.

No matter how annoying her teammates got, she didn't want to lose one of them.

James ate his spicy taco and strawberry cheesecake combo happily, surprised he made it this far.

Eating his favorite meal must be keeping him happy, thinking of his sister and family back home.

He would win the million dollars for them.

A collective gasp fell across the crowd and remaining competitors as James fell out of his seat, stuffed and passed out.

Maybe he wouldn't win it today, but his goals were good.

After getting carried out on a stretcher, his other 3 teammates continued on fearlessly.

Ryuu dropped out next, not able to take another bite of his sushi, almost collapsing on the floor when he stood up.

It's left up to Leda, Yoshihisa and Emily now.

Emily is visibly slowing down along with Yoshihisa, Leda seeing her chance to win.

Without warning, several others who ate the food fell over as well, along with Andrew.

Within minutes, everyone who ate anything from the amazing feast was asleep on the floor.

Leda lasted the longest without falling over, loving her immune system.

"Wha..?" Was all she could manage to squeak out though, until her eyelids fluttered and her upper half hit the floor.

Nate turned off the camera once Leda fell, heading to editing to get the 2 hours of footage trimmed.

He passed Blake, Leyanna and a spunky bubblegum colored hair girl walking into the cafeteria.

Brooky and Destery just stared as they walked in, having no idea that they'd be here.

"So, what are we meant to do exactly?" Leyanna asks, not going near any of the limp bodies.

The pink chick gasped when she saw James but regained composure as Chris spoke.

"You get to stay on the island! You get to give gifts to competitors to help them in challenges or you can disable certain competitors to lose." Chris explains.

"Really?" Blake asks sarcastically, checking his watch and groaning.

"Alright, whatever, when do we start?" Blake asked, impatient for Chris's answer.

"Yeah, when, when?" The spunky girl chips in.

"You, Jacqueline, get to be an intern, not a sponsor. Go talk to Brooky." He pointed her away.

"But you two," He points at Leyanna and Blake. "You start now."

* * *

**Another short part but I'm spending the next few days on part 3 since it'll be pretty big and exciting (:**

**Wondering why Blake and Leyanna are back on the island? CHRIS READ THE HUNGER GAMES, or at least watched the movie. **

**Yes, the mastermind idea stealer Chris haha. Reviews are love, give me advice and hope no one was OOC **

**Love ya, Keep On Writing!~Intern Brooky**


	12. Episode 5: Double Trouble! 3

After Chris told Leyanna and Blake of their needs, they head back to their cabins, a separate cabin originally for the interns.

Chris used the cabin at storage up until campers arrived and now it's empty, the interns taking out the items for competitions.

The ex-challengers are given a list of items allowed to gift or damage previous teammates.

They're also given a headset hooked up to several ear pieces ready for challenges.

After unpacking their things and settling in, they go to the editing room to watch the challenge start.

The interns didn't ask and if they asked, they'd probably be fired.

They just hoped they'd understand after Chris explains it to the contestants.

At the moment though, they had to get to work to the second half of the challenge.

"After training and liberal army camp courses, I've gone down to carrying bodies across a camp." Destery complains, lugging Leda over one shoulder and Karkitten over the other.

"Just need to bear through it!" Brooky said through short gasps, pushing a wheelbarrow with Yoshihisa

in it.

"Lugging bodies around isn't fun, but at least they aren't dead!" Demonica tries to say cheerily as she gingerly carries Mea in her arms.

Nate just shrugs, carting along Jeremy and Andrew.

"I guess…" Jacqueline shrugged as well, carrying James.

After a few hours and the interns carrying all of the drugged competitors to their location they got part 2 of the challenge on the way.

"They arrived sir." Brooky smiled, as a large boat for shipping large objects pulled as close as they could to the island without running it down.

"Great, put those on Bony island." Chris directed, still in the editing room, making sure the cameras were set up.

Brooky saluted him like usual and went off to receive the large packages.

"Alright, Jacqueline, you go get the co-hosts who will introduce the second challenge." Chris demanded the new intern.

"Ok." She said politely, heading over to the cabins.

In the secret base deep under the earth on an abandoned, haunted and cursed island, Andrew wakes up.

"What the…?" Andrew questions, rubbing his head in pain.

He looks around in the large white room, the ceiling lit up with florescent lights and no windows or doors in sight.

Samantha and Yoshihisa woke up next, as equally confused.

Yoshihisa set out to start examining the area with the help of Samantha and Andrew while the others groggily woke up.

In the short few minutes after waking up everyone was on their feet, rushing around the large room to find an exit.

One of the panels in the white walling shifted to show a screen with Chris's face, ready to greet them.

"Is this Portal? ARE WE IN PORTAL?" Leda shouts, now instead of looking for a way out, looking for a portal gun.

Chris stares blankly at the camera, holding back the temptation to roll his eyes at her outburst.

"This is the second part of your double challenge, I hope you remembered that when I informed you." Chris starts to explain.

The editing crew puts together the clips of Chris at the start of the first challenge, showing he did say double _everything_.

Going back to the paneled screen, Chris continues.

"The challenge is to escape this box, escape Bony Island and make it back to the cafeteria with your team."

Chris smirked, knowing that everything he put into this was worth it.

"Team with the most members back at the end of the next 3 hours wins. And go!"

Chris finishes, smiling, the white panel shifting back to cover the screen as a countdown starts in the corner of the screen.

"Sooooo….. What do you suppose we do now?" Kasumi asks, looking around.

"We get the heck out of here." Kazuhisa states, realizing that the walls seemed to be shifting bit by bit.

"He's right, Let's go this way." Yoshihisa leads to one side of the room where a set of stairs going up the side of the wall appeared.

Most of them followed, but Andrew stopped the Terror Turtles from going any further.

"This is a challenge, not a follow the leader game! I say we go that way."

Andrew walks over to where a corridor leads down a way then turns abruptly.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Andrew herds his team to going down the corridor with him.

Mea reluctantly follows, knowing she'd much rather be with Ryuu and Yoshihisa, going up the stairs seemed easier.

Going through a maze of corridors wasn't the best idea according to the lot of them, but Andrew was determined to win for his team and most importantly for Evelyn.

The Zombie Zebras headed up the seemingly never ending staircase until they hit the top, the top leading off to a large room with an array of maps.

Alana looked at the first map labeled "Route 3"

It showed the entrance room, the stairway up to this room and one of the ways to the surface.

All of the maps showed possible ways in to this room and ways to escape.

"Take them all. Team Terror Turtles will never know how to get out and will end up getting stuck in the entrance." James starts gathering the maps.

The others agreed, taking most of the maps and folding them to make carrying them easier.

"Come on, the others will be right behind us, lets go." Ryuu directs, slipping through an opening to another stairway.

"What about when we get outside, what will be waiting us? It can't be this easy." Karkitten comments, already tired from the last set of stairs.

"Well, who knows. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kasumi tries to be positive with her words.

Leda turned away from the panel next to the way out and seemed to be covering something along with her hand behind her back.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiles, hoping no one would notice what she's done.

"This should be a party room, if we could just get some strobe lights up in here." Auralee comments while leaving.

She looks back into the large white room, and imagines it covered in glowing paint, black lights, strobe lights and a DJ set.

"Haha, after we win, this had better be the prize." James laughs, imagining it as well.

Heading up the stairs, Alana jumps when the paneling moves behind her, preventing her from going back into the room.

Yoshihisa also notices.

"Well, at least we know they won't be following us." He comments, speeding up the stairs.

Meanwhile the Terror Turtles are still going through the corridors.

"You messed up Andrew, we are _never_ getting out of here because of you." Emily growls, strength leaving her quickly.

"Agreed." Samantha also growls, fingers itching to hear music instead of the _nothing _deep underground.

"I don't know about you but I'm sick of walking around in circles, my heels hurt." Evelyn complains, even after taking off her new pair of pink flats.

"Is it just me, or have we been going slightly uphill this whole time?" Mea asks, legs painfully tight.

"I-It's just this way, I know it is." Andrew mumbles, unsure under pressure.

"Give it up, we should go back." Jeremy complains, staying in the very back of the group.

"I think so too, come on Andrew." Kenneth adds, his physique helping him not be too tired, but his brain knew that they had gone too far without hitting anything.

"Just a few feet further." Andrew continues on, speeding up, turning right and bonking his head on a door.

After falling back and alerting everyone, Evelyn helps him up.

"Found it!" Andrew mutters as he stands, rubbing his head.

Opening the door, some stairs led to an empty room with tables.

The large rooms seemed to have several ways out, either going up down, straight forward.

"Which way do we go?" Kameryn asks quietly, studying the room.

"From shuffling, I've made quite a few scuff marks in my life." Jeremy crouches on the floor, looking at it.

"And these look like they were heading this way." Jeremy points to the paneling in the wall, dumbfounded that there wasn't a path there.

"Maybe in the other direction?" Samantha points to the stairway down.

"No, that's probably the same stairway they came from." Kenneth points out, remembering that the stairs went on for quite awhile.

"There must be a few ways out and a few ways in, and I'm suggesting we find a way up."

Emily stands confidently, starting to gain respect and control.

"Well, duh. Sarcasm isn't going to get us anywhere." Jeremy contorts.

"Well what about this way?" Vinettra points to another corridor that goes flat then turns.

"I'm kinda sick of hallways and corridors, stairs are a nice change of pace." Evelyn sat on one of the tables, massaging her feet.

"Define nice." Samantha grunts, sitting on one of the tables as well.

Kazuhisa tries pushing on the paneling where the opening had to have been according to Jeremy.

"Solid, no way through." He sighs, leaning against the wall after giving up.

Andrew stands in front of Evelyn, his cool mask back yet again.

"May I?" He offers, taking Evelyn's feet in his hands and massaging them for her.

She smiled, happy he would offer help after derailing them so far.

"I found something, I think it's a message but I don't understand it." Kameryn points to the colorful scratches on a wall near one of the ways out.

"I think that's the number 2 roughly scratched in." Vinettra answers Kameryn's unasked question of what it meant.

"It's over here as well." Kazuhisa pointed at the panel next to the one he was recently pushing on.

"It's got a 3 on it." He points across the room to another panel "That one has a 1 on it."

They all finally notice the colorful scratches made in the walls, obviously not something Chris had planned.

"These must be the ways out I'm guessing." Andrew comments while slipping Evelyn's shoes back on her feet.

"Well then let's pick a path and go!" Samantha practically shouts, jumping off the table and rushing to get out of the quiet and nerve wracking room.

"Eenie, meenie, minie m-" "No time to be wasting, let's go lucky number 2" Jeremy interrupts Mea while she was choosing.

Jeremy rushes up the spiral stairwell, skipping steps on the way up.

"Hold on!" Shouts pretty much everyone, sluggishly following behind in comparison.

Back to the Zombie Zebras.

"Think we've surfaced yet?" Kasumi asks, her legs tired from climbing so many stairs.

"I can hear some machinery, so I think we have. It was so eerily quiet down there." Leda answers, shuddering from the thought of the quietness.

It was so quiet Leda was almost relieved when she heard the machinery.

Besides zombies on fire, pure silence was terrifying to her.

"I think we've made it." James opens a door at the top into yet another room.

'Ugh, aren't we finished with these rooms?" Karkitten complains loudly, looking around at the machinery.

"Wow, I still feel like I'm in Portal." Leda looks around, then back down to her nails which badly needed the rainbows on them to be redone.

"I'm guesstimating that this is what powers all of the moving panels." Ryuu looks around, wishing he had the time to study it all.

"This time there is only one door out at least." Yoshihisa adds, going towards the 1 of 3 doors in the room.

"The other door must be from another passage." He continues towards the door where there was sunlight.

"Come on!" Kazuhisa rushes the others out the door, only to stop dead in his tracks.

There was a gigantic and dangerous looking robot right in front of them and it turned to them, ready to shoot.

"Oh shi-"

* * *

**So, after 21 days, I have updated!  
****Not a good enough excuse but I was celebrating American Thanksgiving with some family over the weekend and the other 2 weekends were dedicated to homework.  
College is a biatch. **

**But alas this is up!  
Hope you enjoy! **

**By the way, sorry owner of Leda, I totally forgot that she's a vegetarian so digging into cheeseburgers probably wasn't the best idear ever xD SORRY!**

**I'm late for this, I know but I'm doing it anyways- NaNoWriMo! (National Novel Writing Month)  
But in December instead of November!  
Therefore, fanfic will be slow to update but I'll keep on writing tonight to finish up this episode then I'll post them periodically so you guys don't kill me (:**

**And, without spoiling you guys of the next episode, just please tell me what kind of music your character likes (:**

**Wow... longest Authors Note ever xD**

**Reviews are love, robots are horrible, Portal is awesome and keep on writing! ~Intern Brooky**


End file.
